Fifty Shades of Gibbs
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Ziva reads '50 Shades of Grey' and it stirs some deep, hidden feelings within her. Question is; does Gibbs wanna play and is he anything like Ziva's literary hero? SMUT WARNING! M FOR A REASON! Will upload to another site if it's not welcome here, keep an eye on my profile, if interested.
1. Catalyst

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Fifty Shades of Gibbs

M Rating

Angst/Romance

A/N: I have a new favourite book and it has influenced me... oops XD Yes, I know... **WARNING** - this is rated M for a reason! The book and show aren't mine and this ISN'T a crossover.

Oooh, I haven't written a 'naughty' fic in a while, teehee XD Speaking of 'naughty' fics. Only 3 pages of completed M Rated Zibbs? Last time I checked there were loads! The purges frighten me a little :/ Oh, if FFN don't like this, I'll post it on LiveJournal or something, I'll let you know :D

Also, if ZivaFan is reading this... This is kinda the reason I've been distracted :/ :P Sorry? I wanted to get this out there - for my own mad/insane reasons - 1YW will be updated on Sunday as normal.

Mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 - Catalyst

The sky outside slowly faded from a bright blue to a darker shade as the sun began its descent. As it did so, the lamps in the squadroom illuminated workspaces and the tired agents' faces sitting at them. It had been a long, tiresome week and all members of Team Gibbs were looking forward to a rare and precious weekend off. A whole fourty eight hours.

They all, of course, had made plans. Tony remembered that it was, in fact, Friday and had convinced McGee, Palmer and Abby to attend a nightclub he'd recently discovered on one of his dates. Tony was currently trying to convince Ziva, with Abby's help.

'' C'mon, Ziva! It's Friday.''

'' I'm perfectly aware of what day it is.'' said Ziva, grinning at McGee's small snort.

Abby bounced in front of Ziva's desk, the chains on her tartan skirt chinking. '' Ziva, don't make me be the only girl.'' pouted the Goth.

Ziva looked at her. '' Thank you for the offer, really. But I don't want to go. I fail to see how my lack of attendance would affect the outcome of your evening.'' said Ziva tiredly. To be honest, Ziva wanted to just go home and put her feet up.

'' David, you're no fun.'' said Tony with a pout.

Ziva smirked, that comment meant that he had given up trying to convince her. '' Tony, I know how to have fun-''

'' Yeah, we've done this. Reading, right?''

'' Something like that. I'll come out with you another time, alright?'' compromised Ziva, looking at Abby, who broke out into a toothy grin.

'' I'll hold you to that, my ninja friend.'' said Abby, pointing at the Israeli.

The discussion was left at that and for the next hour the team worked silently, trying to get their reports done so they wouldn't have to worry about them over the weekend. Ziva looked at her computer and sighed happily as she clicked 'save'. It was 2051, or more accurately, hometime.

Ziva logged off and shut down her computer, noting that McGee and Tony were doing the same. Ziva grabbed her gearbag and slung it onto her shoulder. '' Enjoy your weekend.'' she said to the two males on their feet.

'' Yeah, we will. Enjoy your books.'' sneered Tony, making Ziva roll her eyes with a grin.

'' I will.'' she retorted, watching the men rush to the elevator. Ziva smiled, their behaviour amusing her. The two fought like cat and dog, but when it really got down to it, McGee and Tony were as thick as thieves.

Ziva spun on the spot, remembering she wasn't alone. '' Gibbs?''

'' Hm?''

'' Have a good weekend, won't you?''

'' Hmm.'' came Gibbs' reply.

Ziva took a second to study him. He had the same tired look in his eyes that everyone else had. He was sat over his desk, his chin in hand as it leant on the desk while he read through a report.

'' Gibbs, I meant it.'' said Ziva, making Gibbs look up at her. '' Put your feet up.''

'' I'm the boss.'' said Gibbs, he sounded annoyed, but Ziva detected a minute trace of amusement in his voice.

'' Even so.'' replied Ziva, she bowed her head slightly and moved towards the elevator. A glass of wine and her new book calling her. Hm, and maybe a bath too...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva settled in her bath with a sigh of content. Her bathroom was lit by vanilla and cinnamon scented candles, she had a large glass of wine on the side and there was a soft, Hebrew melody playing in the bathroom from her iPod. If Ziva died now, she'd die a happy woman. She reached over the edge of the bath and picked up her newest book.

She looked at the cover and grinned. At first she didn't want to know, but as the hype of _50 Shades of Grey _grew, she eventually caved and had bought herself the trilogy earlier that week. She hadn't thought much about her new boxset until Gibbs strode into the bullpen that morning and told them they had the weekend off. Perfect, she could read in peace.

Flipping the book over, Ziva re-read the blurb. It was supposed to be a romantic novel, not really Ziva's kind of book, but her inner girly girl blushed at the prospect of reading such a book, especially one dubbed 'mummy porn'. Oh, what was that proverb about curiosity and cats?

Ziva sipped her wine and opened the book with a small sigh. She supposed one chapter couldn't hurt...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva shuddered in the water and she put her book down to figure out why. It took her a moment to realise that she had been in the bath long enough for the water to turn cold and for the candles to almost burn out. She looked at her book and saw that she'd read _way _past one chapter. Oops.

Ziva bit back a guilty grin. She had read a lot more than she had intended to, oh well, she wasn't sorry about it. It was... alright and she think she figured out why it was called 'mummy porn'. Ziva squeezed her legs together, willing her imaginary dominating Christian to vanish. She got out of her cold bath and let the water drain. While the drain swallowed the water, Ziva turned on the bathroom light and blew out the remains of the candles. Her iPod had switched itself off and she gave another guilty grin. How long was she reading that book?

Long enough to have very naughty thoughts about a copper haired, grey eyed CEO. Ziva shrugged and tidied up her bathroom a bit more before hopping into her shower to warm herself up.

She wrapped herself in a towel and went into her bedroom, her half finished _50 Shades of Grey _in hand. She placed it on her bedside table and dried herself off. Ziva pulled an oversized shirt over her head and she slid into bed. Not bothering to surpress a yawn, she realised how tired she was and she decided that she'd finish her new book tomorrow. A very unZiva like, girlyish giggle escaped her lips before she sobered up with a frown.

'' Get a grip, David. It's just a book.'' she muttered, turning in for the night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A slapping sound filled the air followed by a gentle moan. '' Again?'' came a deep voice._

_'' Yes.''_

_'' Yes what?''_

_'' Yes, Sir.''_

_Another slap, followed by another moan. Ziva felt herself being pulled and stood up. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was naked from the waist down, wearing only her shirt. Ziva looked down to see a copper haired, grey eyed man in a suit with a grey tie looking up at her. A flash of green silky material in his breast pocket, confused her, until she realised that the material was her panties._

_'' You are beautiful.'' muttered the copper haired man, his lips sliding along Ziva's legs as he spoke, making their way up to the apex of her thighs. _

_Ziva moaned, stubble causing delicious friction on her inner thigh._

_'' So responsive.''_

_'' For you, Christian, yes.''_

_Christian stood, making sure his long fingers stroked Ziva's legs. '' Is that right?'' He quickly undid Ziva's shirt and let it fall to the ground. A smirk appeared on his face. '' Aren't you a tease, Ziva? No bra?''_

_'' I was merely trying to help you.'' breathed Ziva as Christian caressed her nipples._

_'' Help me? Always caring for others.'' Christian's hands moved from her breasts to her waist and he held her steady. He kissed the valley of her breasts before moving her backwards. The back of her legs hit something hard and she began to fall backwards; Christian's strong hold slowing her fall so she wouldn't hurt her restrained arms or land in an uncomfortable way._

_She looked up at him as she landed onto a four poster bed with red, satin sheets. They caressed her hyper sensitive skin, making her let out a small moan._

_Christian chuckled. '' I have a surprise for you.'' he muttered, placing a soft kiss to her parted lips. He kissed his way down her body and she moaned when his lips reached her clit. Ziva's eyes cast upwards as she arched her back, giving Christian better access to continue his feast. _

_Ziva looked back down to see what Christian was doing; the view, as well as the sensation, turning her on. Ziva frowned as copper hair began to get lighter - a trick of the light?_

_Christian looked up and gone were his grey eyes, in their place was a pair of soul piercing sapphire blue irises. Ziva quickly registered the light coloured hair with blue eyes and came to a shocking conclusion._

_'' Gibbs?'' she panted, a tongue still working on her._

_Blue eyes sparkled and Ziva came undone._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva sat upright in her bed, a small layer of sweat on her forehead and an ache between her legs. Did she really just have a sex dream about Gibbs? What the hell? She looked at her copy of _50 Shades of Grey _and quickly shoved it into her bedside cabinet, out of her sight.

Ziva tried to calm her breathing, unable to accept and register the fact that she had just had a wet dream about Gibbs. She settled back down and willed all sexually related thoughts to leave her mind.

She huffed in the dark. She should've gone clubbing.


	2. Thinking Space

A/N: So, if anything goes wrong, I've decided to move my story to NFA :) I know how to work that... just. XD

I honestly wasn't expecting so many favourites and followers... or any interest really LOL. I hope I do a good job! :)

I won't be updating for a while ('cause I'm going on 'oliday!) so, yeah, enjoy and I'll update as soon as I can :) Next chapter will see Gibbs and a little of what he thinks... let's hope he's thinking along the same lines as Ziva, eh? ;)

Reviews and favourites etc. are very much appreciated :) Mistakes are mine :/

**SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! **- D'you think that that's enough of a warning? O.O ;P

Chapter 2 - Thinking Space

_Ziva twitched, making her partner chuckle._

_'' You're not supposed to move, remember?''_

_'' Hmmmmm... Cold.''_

_'' I know, but if you keep still, I'll warm you up. Let me have my fun first, Ziver.'' said Gibbs, lazily trailing an ice cube along Ziva's body. Ziva was blindfolded and eagle spread on his boat in his basement and well, he was having fun with an ice cube._

_Gibbs tutted when she moved as he trailed it in her curls, just above her clit. '' What did I just say?'' he asked, putting the cube into his mouth._

_Ziva stifled a moan as Gibbs' cold mouth clamped down onto her clit and his tongue ran along her entrance._

_'' That's better.'' he said as he began to finger her with an icy finger._

_Ziva didn't even whimper, making Gibbs break into a smile._

_'' Atta girl.'' he muttered, his cool lips tracing along her neck, kissing her fluttering pulse._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva plastered a smile on her face as she walked through the car park first thing Monday morning. Her smile satisfied the various people fron different departments but that didn't stop Ziva from sighing in relief when she managed to have the elevator to herself. Once the doors closed, the smile on her face disappeared and the emotions she was feeling bubbled dangerously close to the surface.

She had finished her books over the weekend, hardly stopping the flow of the story. She decided she liked them for the characters and the storyline, but the sex scenes? Once you read one, you've read them all, although the 'kinky fuckery', as it was described in the book by the female protagonist, kept her attention.

After the books and even in her breaks in between (which she used for sleeping), she had found herself waking up to feeling much discomfort. Those damn books had awoken some form of sexual predator inside of her and those desires had led to her having a sexually orientated dream almost every time she slept. But that was not what bothered her.

No, what bothered her was who the dreams were about. At first they were about millionaire Christian Grey, something that made Ziva smile, in her head he was perfect. But as her subconscious and her sexual desires mixed, she began dreaming about Gibbs tying her up and doing all sorts to her. Seriously, where the hell did that come from?

So, she did what she would do in any situation. She analysed it. She thought about why and how Gibbs would appear in such mature rated dreams. Well, there were similarities between Christian and Gibbs. They were both older, attractive, good with their hands, perfect 'Boss' material and they were both dominating in everyway imaginable. That made Ziva grin, she couldn't really imagine Gibbs using whips and chains on a woman... after all, the chauvinist in Gibbs had made a rule; Rule 44, hide the women and children. Surely such a rule is meant to prevent harm and Gibbs wouldn't deliberately harm a woman? Although, it was a situation between two consenting adults...

Ziva willed the throbbing between her legs to go away and she snapped herself out of her thoughts as the elevator opened to reveal a few women from Accounting. They clammered into the elevator and talked amongst themselves. Ziva didn't pay attention until they mentioned a certain book.

'' Hm, that's what I heard.''

'' Seriously?''

'' Yeah.''

'' Nah, I don't buy it. How is a little book supposed to bring out your deepest, darkest desires?'' Ziva listened hard.

'' Well, think about it. We're all reading this novel based on sex and different sex acts. I mean, surely a part of you sat there thinking 'I wish I was Ana' whilst you were reading? I know I did.''

'' Oh, me too.''

_Me three, _thought Ziva squeezing her legs tighter together, trying to relieve a little pressure.

'' Ha, I did too. Throughout the whole book.''

'' Wow, really?''

'' Yeah. I mean you've met Steve, right?''

The women burst out giggling and Ziva rolled her eyes. That was the last thing she needed to hear. She didn't want to know that the book fed upon your subconscious to pull out your desires.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva kept her head down and got on with her work for the rest of the day. She managed to save herself a lot of embarrassment by not locking eyes with Gibbs once. She was sure that man could read minds. And the less of a chance he got to do so, the better for her.

She went home and she found herself lying in bed, staring at the ceiling as her mind worked overtime.

Gibbs was a very good boss, an excellent one, in fact. She would never hesitate to follow his lead and most importantly, she trusted him. Qualities that Ana adored in Christian and qualities Ziva adored in Gibbs.

If Gibbs ever did partake in such activites, would she really let herself get into a position where she had no control whatsoever? Would she really give up the right to react the way she wanted to? The right to move? The right to speak? For Gibbs? ... She would.

She could just imagine the things he would do to her. How he would make her bend to his will with those skilled, calloused hands of his. Besides, it would be an amazing way to just... let go. Even Tony said it to her. She was too uptight, she needed to be a bit looser and she was sure that Gibbs would be the perfect guy to make her do so.

Ziva snorted as she got a mental image of herself hanging from the spine of his boat in the basement while he fucked her senseless. And the spanking? If it was anything like what Christian did to Ana, she was looking forward to it.

Ziva stopped thinking and laughed. That was even if Gibbs was into all of that. But she had made a decision. The book HAD drawn out these feelings and desires in her and she WOULD surrender everything to Gibbs if her asked.

But fiction and reality were completely different and she doubted Gibbs ever even suggesting such a thing. It gave her peace of mind to have a made a decision. She settled down and felt heat pooling in her centre as she was consciously aware she was thinking about Gibbs.

Goddammit!

She shrugged and let her hand trail down her body to rest in between her legs. Her eyes closed and for a moment, it was Gibbs' skilled and calloused hand on her body, moving in and out, bringing her over the edge.


	3. Behaviour

A/N: BACK FROM 'OLIDAY! I had a lovely time and thanks so much for your patience :D

When I have a moment to myself I'll reply to reviews and such... I have 100 emails in my inbox, I think I need to sort them out ahaaaa XD

ZC, I think you're right... but we'll see :P

ALSO, if you're following **1YW**, I'm updating that tomorrow... :)

Mistakes are mine. Enjoy :)

Chapter 3 - Behaviour

The sky outside was a depressing shade of grey while heavy drops of rain battered the windows and skylight. Gibbs sat back in his chair watching both Tony and McGee work in silence; the only thing that could be heard was the rainfall outside.

The three men looked up as Ziva hurried towards them, her gearbag swinging behind her as she carried a cup holder with four steaming cups. She deposited the cups onto her desk so she could rid herself of her gearbag and coat.

Tony watched in amusement as Ziva peeled off her very wet coat. '' Ziva, you're late.'' he said.

Ziva looked at him, blinking as a droplet of water slid from her head down her face. '' I noticed. I thought I would grab us all a hot drink. Does cocoa not go well in this weather?''

Tony instantly perked up. '' Yes, yes it does. I'll ignore the fact that you're late if I can have mine now.'' he grinned, making Ziva roll her eyes.

She walked over to him and deposited his cup in front of him. '' Here.''

'' Thanks Zee-vah.'' said Tony taking a sip. '' Oh, you've dripped all over my report.'' he pouted as she walked over to McGee.

'' Thanks, Ziva.'' smiled McGee, taking his cup gratefully.

Ziva turned to Gibbs and handed his cup to him with a small, quick smile.

'' A little wet, are you, David?'' observed Gibbs, an eyebrow raised.

Ziva froze. '' It _is _raining, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, turning away from him. She could feel a light blush settling on her cheeks, thankfully her cheeks were already a healthy pink from the weather outside so she didn't have to answer to Tony or McGee's funny looks.

Ziva sat back down in her seat and stared ahead at her computer. She squirmed uncomfortably and let out a silent, shaky breath. She couldn't believe Gibbs. A comment like that... Normally she wouldn't mind a little banter but his comment...

'' I knew he could read minds.'' she muttered.

'' What?'' called Gibbs, looking at her.

Ziva looked up at him like a rabbit caught in headlights, she glanced at Tony and McGee to see them looking at her, confusion on their faces. '' Nothing. Talking to myself.'' said Ziva, looking back at Gibbs, but not directly into his eyes.

Gibbs tilted his head. '' Maybe you should go see Abby, dry up.''

Ziva nodded and pushed herself up, her gear bag in hand. '' Yes.'' she said shortly before walking towards the elevator that took her to Abby's lab.

'' What wrong with her?'' asked McGee, watching the Israeli leave.

'' Well, it's raining, Probie. It doesn't really rain in Israel...''

Gibbs tuned Tony's voice out of his head with practised ease as he stared after Ziva. Her behaviour had been... weird for the past few days. He didn't think it was down to the weather, Ziva had been in the States long enough to be used to the frequent showers this time of the year. He did, however, notice that she had been avoiding eye contact with him recently. What was that about? Normally he was alright with her, after all, they both had so much in common, it was natural for them to click, so why was she all of a sudden blocking him out?

Once he was sure Tony and McGee were busy, he got out of his chair and made his way down to Abby's lab. Maybe he'd ask Ziva what was going on and if he could help.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the time the elevator had taken him from the Bullpen to 'Labby', Gibbs had formulated the questions he wanted answered in his head. He exited the elevator and began to walk towards the lab, he stopped in his tracks when he heard quick feminine voices. He wasn't one for eavesdropping but he gathered it was probably the most effective way of getting information out of Ziva.

'' _So, have you read them all_?'' came Abby's husky voice.

'' _Yes_.'' sounded Ziva's curt reply, it was muffled, she was probably drying her hair.

'' _Ohh, you not a fan_?''

''_ I am. Christian is... something_.''

''_ I know, right? I had great fun imagining all of the naughty things he's do to me_.'' said Abby wickedly.

''_ Abby_!''

'' _Oh, come on, like you haven't_!'' A heartbeat. '' _Ziva David, you have the cutest blush- OW_!''

'' _Sheket bevakasha_.'' snapped Ziva.

'' _Oh, it's so cute when you get flustered_.'' teased Abby, laughing when she dodged a swipe from Ziva. '' _It's only a book, Ziva_.''

'' _It's not just the book in my mind, Abby_.''

'' _Oh really_?'' Gibbs could just imagine the smile on Abby's face. '' _What are you imagining? Or do I want to know? Actually, just tell me_.''

'' _What you imagine, but it's not Christian_.''

'' _OOH_!''

At that, Gibbs had heard enough. He didn't need to hear names to know who Ziva was thinking about. The way she was towards him was evidence enough. But he'd leave it for now, just to be sure.

He spun on his heel and was about to walk into the elevator when his phone rang. '' Yeah, Gibbs? Alright, on my way.'' With a sigh, he turned around again and walked into Abby's lab.

Both women looked at him, his arrival cutting off the conversation. Abby smiled and went to greet him with a hug, while Ziva looked at the floor. Another piece of evidence for Gibbs' theory.

'' What d'ya need, Bossman?'' asked Abby, stepping back to stand next to Ziva.

'' We got a case. Dead Corporal.''

'' Yay! Well, not 'yay' that the dude is dead, but 'yay' we have work.'' smiled Abby awkwardly.

Ziva nodded. '' I will get the boys.'' she said, her eyes not leaving the floor as she walked out of the lab.

Abby smiled at Gibbs. '' Grab me a Caf-POW! on your way back, won't you?''

'' Abs, d'you need to ask?'' smirked Gibbs, pressing a kiss to Abby's cheek.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Woah...'' breathed Tony.

'Woah' was right. The team had just walked into a room after McGee had discovered the key for the locked door. The room was a plum colour with black furniture. Sex toys, whips and handcuffs lay dotted around the room. Once Ziva saw them she closed her eyes, the Gods were clearly against her today. The team were working on a case where a Corporal and his wife were murdered in their own home, the room, however, was a surprise.

'' What is this?'' asked McGee, his hand gesturing to the room.

'' Looks like a playroom.'' said Tony, walking in further, the camera in hand.

'' Like, sexually?'' asked McGee.

'' Yeah.''

Ziva walked in and over to the drawers, a piece of paper grabbing her attention. She picked it up and turned to look at McGee. '' Possible motive for murder?''

McGee took it and read it. '' _'What you do isn't right. You're a disgrace and should be locked up for the display of attitude towards your wife. Wife beaters like you don't deserve to live. Scum like you shouldn't be on the Earth. I hope you die.'_ Well-''

'' That's slightly aggressive, don't you think?'' said Tony.

'' Ah, perhaps the author of the note is an extreme feminist-''

'' Or just a chivalrous guy who thinks women shouldn't be treated like this room suggests.'' said Gibbs, cutting through Ducky's analysis. He looked up and as predicted, Ziva was looking at the floor, the barest tinge of pink colouring her cheeks.

'' Still... I doubt the whole BDSM thing came out of the bedroom.'' said Tony.

While the others were talking, Ziva took her time looking at all of the equipment, her eyes taking in the handcuffs and other items. Her mind drifted to how those handcuffs would look on her while Gibbs fuc-

Ziva froze and look up to see Gibbs staring at her, his sapphire eyes burning through her. Ziva gulped and looked away, mentally beating herself for giving Gibbs an opportunity to figure out what was going on in her mind.

Gibbs hid a satisfied smirk. Now he was sure.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The team quickly solved the murders; the note had fingerprints and they were able to find the murderer who quickly confessed everything. They typed up their reports and by 1730 they were done for the day.

'' When you're done, you can go.'' said Gibbs, getting up from his desk.

'' Are you going?'' asked Tony, pausing his typing for the moment.

'' Coffee.'' said Gibbs, walking past Ziva's desk, making effort to try to meet her eyes. She glanced up at him and back down just as quickly.

'' I'm staying, I want to finish my PC scans.'' said McGee.

'' Cool, do mine for me?'' asked Tony.

'' No, you know how to do it, do it yourself.''

'' I'll finish your report for you?'' offered Tony.

Ziva looked at him, her eyebrows raised. '' Who are you and what have you done with Tony DiNozzo?''

'' I was about to ask the same thing.'' smirked McGee.

'' Hey, if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. It's what partners do.'' defended Tony.

'' That's never stopped you before...''

'' Goodnight.'' said Ziva, getting up from her desk. It wasn't often she went home from work while the sun was still up, she had time to go for an evening run.

'' Night Ziva! But Tony-''

Ziva walked into the elevator and pressed the button to take her down to the parking lot. She looked up as the elevator stopped one floor down and she closed her eyes when the doors opened to reveal Gibbs.

He walked into the elevator and closed the doors. Once the cart started moving, he flicked the switch, sending them into darkness.

'' You got something on your mind?'' asked Gibbs, looking at the Israeli.

'' No.''

'' You sure?''

'' Positive.'' said Ziva.

'' Really? 'Cause I don't believe you.''

Ziva looked at him, mocha meeting sapphire. '' Gibbs, I am fine, honestly.''

_So why don't you look at me? Why don't you interact with me the way you used to? _Of course, he knew the answers. He just wanted her to confirm his thoughts.

'' The case not bothering you?''

She looked at him and Gibbs saw all he needed to see. Lust, desire and a mischevious look in her eyes, until they glazed over, capping the emotions in her eyes. '' No.''

They stood in silence, both of them wondering if they should talk. Eventually Gibbs did. '' Alright, sorry for pushing.'' muttered Gibbs, flicking the switch.

Ziva looked at him, her mouth open as if to speak, but the elevator doors slid open. The ding announcing their arrival. '' See you tomorrow, Gibbs.'' said Ziva softly.

Gibbs watched her walk away and his brain went into overdrive. If his gut and theory were right, Ziva had a desire to mess around in the bedroom. With him. No vanilla. Gibbs let that tick over... Ziva had always been controlled, he was unsure if he could do that for her, especially considering Somalia, but if that's what she wanted he'd give it a go. But did he want to mess around with her? Pfft, yeah! She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Gibbs smirked, Rule 12 be damned.

If that's what his Ziver wanted, he'd give it to her.


	4. Biting the Bullet

A/N: Update anyone? :)

I hope you like it :)

Chapter Four - Biting the Bullet

Ziva willed her thoughts to go away as she ran through the park. As she had left work early for a change, she had decided on a run. She liked running after it rained, not only did the air keep her cool, but she loved the fresh, earthy smell the rain produced. She ran along her normal route, weaving in and out of people walking.

Normally when she ran, Ziva would be focused on beating her time, her subconscious thoughts would be overridden by minutes and seconds, how fast her heart was beating, how much oxygen she was taking in... but not anymore. She had given in to listening to music as she ran today, but even that wasn't helping.

Gibbs had read her like a Goddamn book. She was absolutely furious with herself. How had she managed to let her emotions and desires through? And all because of this freakin' book! She wished she had taken the stairs, rather than the elevator. Gibbs was too close to the truth and that scared her.

While she fantasised about being Gibbs' sex slave, she didn't want him to know. What would that make him think of her? That she was some kind of freaky, horny, sex driven Israeli assassin. Ziva shook her head, his view of her would change, more than likely for the worst. She couldn't have that, while she pretended not to care about what people thought of her, she did care, and she care immensely about what Gibbs thought of her. She inwardly cringed, she's never be able to work with him again, not while he knew that she was thinking about him in a less than professional way.

She continued her run and when she could see her home on the horizon, she slowed to a walk. She walked up her path and into her home. She closed her door behind her and moved through her apartment to get to her bedroom. She stopped, halfway through her living room. The hairs on the back of her neck on edge. She wasn't alone.

'' Enjoy your run, Ziver?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby bounded up to the bullpen in her coat, her bag and umbrella on her arm. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

'' What are you guys still doing here?''

'' Well, I'm finishing Probie's report while he scans my computer.'' said Tony.

'' So, that's enough of an excuse for you to sit in Bossman's chair?'' asked Abby, a grin on her face.

'' You won't say anything, will you Abs?'' asked Tony, looking at her with a sense of impending doom.

'' Tony, Tony, Tony... I don't need to,'' Abby leant forward, ''He already knows.'' she whispered dramatically.

McGee laughed. '' Aside from torturing Tony, what are you doing up here, Abs?''

'' Well, I wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to the movies with me. There's a new horror out, it looks awesome. I was gonna ask Ziva too, but apparently she's not here... where is she?''

'' She went home an hour ago.'' said McGee. '' I'm getting worried about her, you know. She doesn't seem to want to get involved anymore.''

'' She was never like that, though, was she? Ziva's a real stick in the mud.'' commented Tony.

Abby scoffed. '' Hardly, she does stuff with me. We go out every other weekend.''

'' Maybe she just doesn't like you, Tony.'' smirked McGee, making Abby laugh.

'' I'll have you know, Probie, Ziva and I have a special bond-''

'' The overwhelming desire to kill you isn't a special bond, Tony, everyone has it.''

'' Guys, guys, movies, yay or nay?'' asked Abby, a grin on her face.

'' I'm in.'' said McGee.

'' You would be.'' muttered Tony, looking away when Abby sent him a death glare, '' I mean, I'm in. You gonna call Ziva?'' he asked.

'' I'll text her, she might be busy.'' said Abby, pulling out her phone.

'' Doing what?'' asked Tony.

'' Plotting your murder?'' offered McGee, making Tony glare at him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Yes, it was refreshing.'' replied Ziva, her eyes on Gibbs. How the hell did he manage to get in? And why was her heart beating quicker than it should be?

They stood there for a moment until Ziva spoke up. '' Why are you here, Gibbs?''

'' Wanted to see how you were after the case today. You've been.. off.''

Ziva scoffed and turned to go into the kitchen, inwardly cringing as she heard Gibbs follow her. Clearly he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

'' I said I was fine.'' said Ziva, going into her fridge and pulling out a jug of orange juice. She held it up to Gibbs and he shook his head.

'' Are you sure?''

Ziva looked at him. '' Is my English not correct?''

'' Your English is fine.'' said Gibbs, his eyes sparkling in amusement. This was the first time he had ever seen Ziva flustered. While he enjoyed it, he wanted to put her out of her misery.

'' Hmm...'' The kitchen was quiet while Ziva poured herself a glass of orange juice. '' Define _off_.''

'' What?''

'' You said I was 'off', how so?'' asked Ziva, looking at him.

Gibbs signed and moved to lean against the kitchen counter. '' Since you first came to the States, you and I have always had this... bond. We're alike in our disciplines and our work ethic, our driving, our need to keep our emotions to ourselves and our beliefs. You've always had my back, and I yours. I trust you and I know you trust me, so when you don't give me eye contact, when you avoid me and when you shut me out-''

'' I am not shutting you out.'' interrupted Ziva. '' I answered your questions.''

'' One word answers don't count.''

Ziva scoffed. '' Says you.''

Gibbs sighed when Ziva pulled her phone out of her pocket. '' Important?''

'' It is Abby, she wants to know if I wish to go to the cinema with her and the boys. I am considering it.'' she said, her eyes on her phone.

Gibbs shook his head and stood up straight, he was done beating around the bush. '' Ziva David, I know what's going on inside your head. I know why you haven't been able to look at me, I know why you've been avoiding me.''

Ziva raised an eyebrow. '' Oh really?''

'' So, I'll leave it up to you. You can either go to the cinema with Abby or you can stay with me and we will talk about what you want, more specifically, those fantasies. I'll be your living room 'til you decide.'' said Gibbs walking out of the kitchen.

Ziva felt like a rabbit caught in headlights. She knew he was a mindreader! Her tummy exploded into a mass of butterflies, should she stay and talk to him? What if she didn't hear what she wanted to hear? She'd just have to bite the bullet and see.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Hey Ziva! So, you coming?'' asked Abby after stopping in the middle of the street causing people to mutter and groan under their breaths. Tony and McGee looked at her, waiting Ziva's answer.

'' Oh, that's okay Ziva, there's always next time.'' said Abby before saying goodbye and hanging up.

'' Told you she wouldn't come.'' said Tony.

'' She's not coming because Eli called her, something about a past Mossad mission.''

Both Tony and McGee paled. '' Oh dear, he's not gonna take her, is he?''

'' Nah, she said it was something to do with paperwork or something. I don't know.'' said Abby, linking her arms with each males'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' You have my attention.'' said Ziva, walking into her living room. She sat in the chair opposite Gibbs.

'' Good, now you gonna tell me what's going on or do I need to beat it out of you?'' asked Gibbs, smirking that smirk when he saw Ziva cross her legs and move uncomfortably, he was pretty sure he saw her eyes flutter too.

'' Are you going to sit there and pretend you didn't hear the conversation between Abby and I?'' asked Ziva with a pointed look.

'' Okay, I heard you talking about _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and that it wasn't Christian in your head doing those things to you. Given your behaviour, I'd say it was an old Marine sniper.'' said Gibbs.

Ziva sighed. '' Must you look so smug about it?''

'' I had no idea you were into that, Ziva.''

'' I didn't think I was either, but here we are, talking about it.'' said Ziva, crossing her arms across her chest. '' I did not think you'd be into it, given your rules.''

'' It'd be good to get back into it.'' said Gibbs, a nostalgic grin on his face.

Ziva sat up, her slender eyebrow arched. '' Back into it?''

'' One of my wives, she was into it.''

'' Really?'' asked Ziva, mentally going through which one of his previous wives would be the most likely candidate. '' Well, this brings us to the million dollar question.''

Gibbs smirked. '' Would you be interested in being my submissive, Ziver?''


	5. Playtime

A/N:

Chapter Five - Playtime

Ziva briefly smiled at Gibbs as he walked past her in the Bullpen. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he sat down at his desk. Gibbs' walk seemed to have got a little more arrogant since their talk. She smirked and looked back at her computer as Tony walked into the Bullpen.

'' Hey Zee-vah, you missed a really good film last night, you know.''

'' It was a horror, was it not?''

'' It was, it was funny though, not scary at all.''

'' Which is why Abby text me saying that you were hiding behind McGee like a little girl.'' said Ziva with a victorious smirk.

Tony's face lost its cocky smirk and he looked at Gibbs. '' Boss...''

'' I don't want to know, DiNozzo.''

Ziva laughed and went back to her computer. The Bullpen fell into a comfortable silence until the Postman turned up.

'' Letter for Ziva David?''

Ziva frowned and she looked at the guys before looking back at the Postman. '' Yes?''

'' Here.'' said the Postman, he handed Ziva her letter before going on to the next set of agents.

'' Love letters, Ziva?'' asked Tony, straining his neck to peer at her.

'' I don't know... I do know that I won't be opening it around you.'' said Ziva, opening her drawer and putting her letter in.

'' Killjoy.'' muttered Tony.

'' Nosy.'' retorted Ziva, before smiling at him and getting on with her work. The hour ticked on and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Tony got up and left, as it was his turn to buy, orders buzzing around his head. McGee stayed in the bullpen to carry on with his work and Gibbs left to get coffee. Ziva looked at the elevator to see if Tony had changed his mind and decided to be nosy. Happy he had left the building, she opened her drawer and pulled out her letter. She looked at McGee and smiled when he tapped his nose.

She sliced it open with her knife and pulled out a small piece of paper.

_Come over to mine after work, we've things to do._

_Oh, I don't want a paper trail._

Ziva looked at the paper in confusion. She knew it was from Gibbs, but surely he could have told her when he wanted to see her, or at least, he could've text her. But then she remembered he didn't want a paper trail. If needed their texts could've been looked at, which would look extremely bad for NCIS, at least she could burn paper. She walked over to the paper shredder and shoved the note into it.

'' Something you didn't want?'' asked McGee.

'' Hmm.'' hummed Ziva, before going back to her desk.

'' I'm back!'' called Tony, his hands full of take-away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Slow, methodic ticks bounced off of the concrete walls of Gibbs' basement. As each tick sounded, Ziva felt her cool disappear little by little. She'd been waiting half an hour for Gibbs to walk down the stairs, she wondered what was taking him so long. She then remembered that she left work a lot earlier than him and that she could drive particularly fast, especially when she wanted something.

Ziva tilted her head, her ears and mind registering a sound of some description. A thump? Ziva listened hard and slowly stood when she heard it again. She took off her jacket, in an attempt to make her moves more stealthy and graceful. She pulled her weapon out and held it in front of her as she moved up the stairs, avoiding the creaky stairs as she walked. She rounded the door and froze as the 'thump' turned into a 'crash' in the kitchen. Ziva moved quicker until she reached the kitchen. She announced herself and walked in. She frowned in confusion as she couldn't see anything that would've made the crash.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She quieted her breathing and tightened the grip on her gun, she moved her feet to pivot and she felt a force move her forward until she hit the fridge. Apparently her attacker knew her because he disarmed her without any difficulty.

'' What-''

'' Not a sound, Ziver.'' whispered the voice.

Ziva smirked as she registered the voice as Gibbs'. Only he could disarm her without breaking a sweat. '' But-'' Ziva groaned as Gibbs ground into her.

'' Not a word.'' Gibbs pressed Ziva's gun to her side. '' Move slowly to my bedroom.''

Gibbs backed away from Ziva, only just giving her enough room to move. They walked slowly to Gibbs' bedroom, and silently. Whilst they were silent it gave both of them opportunity to think about what the hell was happening. They soon reached Gibbs' room and Gibbs took Ziva's gun from her back. He moved forward and opened the door, standing aside to let her pass first.

She smiled shyly and walked into the room. Ziva smirked at her behaviour, Gibbs was hardly going to have sex toys dotted around his room, was he? Perhaps she was expecting too much from her Boss. She was brought back to Earth with a jolt as Gibbs closed his door.

'' Walk over to the bed.'' Ziva did as she was told, her eyes on the floor. She listened as Gibbs walked to the bedside table. She heard a gentle clatter, she presumed it was her weapon being put down.

Ziva felt a jolt of electricity go through her body as Gibbs rest a calloused hand on her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt the delicious contrast of his rough skin on her smooth neck. His hand moved up to her hair and he pulled at the clip keeping her hair up.

'' Oh, that's better.'' he groaned as her hair fell to land on her shoulders and back.

Ziva opened her eyes to see Gibbs looking at her, his own eyes almost black. He moved forward into her space, breathing her air. '' Something the matter, David?'' asked Gibbs, his voice a lot deeper than usual.

'' N-no.'' said Ziva with a voice that was to high to be her own.

Gibbs smirked that infamous smirk and he moved his head forward to kiss Ziva's neck. Ziva gasped as Gibbs' tongue swirled patterns on her neck, jawline and back of her ears. Ziva felt herself being backed onto the bed and she let out a noise of protest and shock as Gibbs pushed her to lie down.

She lay there motionless as Gibbs continued to ravish her neck, occasionally squeaking and moaning with pleasure. Her eyes flew open as Gibbs undid the buttons on her blouse.

He quickly rid her of it and let his eyes soak up the sight beneath him. '' I'm going to have fun with you, Ziver.'' he muttered.

Ziva breathed out a little giggle as he took her blouse from her, throwing it over his head. He lowered his head again and for the second time, Ziva's eyes fluttered shut... until she felt something cool and metal click around her wrist.

Her eyes shot open to see that Gibbs had handcuffed her right hand to the bedpost. She looked at him and then back at the handcuffs.

Gibbs straddled Ziva's waist and bent his head down to her ear. '' Don't be tempted to free yourself, I may just have to spank you for it.'' he whispered, nipping her ear as he drew away.

Ziva frowned and watched as he got off of her, the bed and then left the room. Ziva growled and pulled at the handcuffs... was it worth it? She decided she wouldn't test his boundaries... today. She lay there for what felt like hours until Gibbs pushed the door open with his foot to see her staring at the ceiling.

'' I'm impressed David. I thought you would've broken the rules.''

'' What rules?'' asked Ziva, her eyes still on the ceiling.

Gibbs smirked. '' Play nicely Ziver.'' he said, trailing a single finger in between her breasts. He chuckled when she arched into his touch. He got back onto the bed and straddled her hips while he reached over to take the handcuffs off of her. He looked down to see Ziva looking up at him. He took in her angelic features and her hair spread out beneath her. Her lips were parted a little and he found himself bending down to met her lips with his.

'' Could get used to that.'' said Gibbs, pulling away. Ziva smirked and gave a toothy grin when Gibbs chuckled as she rattled her cuffed hand.

Gibbs pressed another kiss to Ziva's waiting lips and then leant on his elbow. '' What would you do for me if I let you out?'' asked Gibbs, his aqua eyes sparkling with mischief.

Ziva frowned. '' I thought we agreed to take this slowly?''

'' Answer my question.''

Ziva looked at Gibbs through narrowed eyes. '' Anything you want me to.'' she said, raising a slender eyebrow.

'' Interesting... I may have to hold you to that.'' said Gibbs. He reached over and undid the handcuff. He watched as Ziva sat up and then he smirked. He moved closer to her and kissed her neck.

Ziva tilted her head to enjoy the kissing, her eyes opened when he stopped. '' What are you doing?''

'' Your pulse is too fast.'' Gibbs pulled back and smirked at her. '' D'you need me to calm you down?''

Ziva's mouth went dry. '' N-no...''

'' If you're sure.'' said Gibbs, bending down to kiss her again. They kissed passionately, exploring each others mouths, their fingers and hands running over each others bodies. They broke apart panting, but their noses still brushing each other's.

'' This is a little misleading, is it not?'' commented Ziva.

'' Yeah, but you like surprises. You like the fact that I could turn anytime. I see it in your eyes.'' said Gibbs, trailing a long finger down Ziva's cheek.

Ziva shook her head with a smirk and was about to say something before she thought better of it.

'' Something on that beautiful mind of yours?''

'' I just wondered something. Why did you pretend you were breaking in?'' asked Ziva, her mocha eyes searching Gibbs' blue ones. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow as a mischevious sparkle caught her attention.

'' I was just something I noticed about you... in the field.'' said Gibbs, a victorious smirk on his face. '' When you're about to get into a fight or when you are going through a building with your weapon drawn, there's a look in your eyes, it's predatory, focused. It's almost like everything around you disappears while you hunt for the perp. Through that, I can see the adrenaline go through your body, how quick and easy you are on your feet. I figured if I got you into that kind of mode then.. well..'' Gibbs broke off with a grin.

Ziva stared up at him, her mouth open as if she was unable to believe what she had just heard. '' You got all of that just by watching me go for a suspect?''

Gibbs shrugged nonchalantly. '' It's my job to read people, Ziver. All I know is that I enjoy reading you and I can't wait to put what I've learnt into practice.''


	6. Bad Girl

A/N: Naughty words, but it's an M fic, so I'm covered XD hahaha

Hope you like it XD And a tad sordid, really? Honestly... is this my dirtiest story? Guys? What do you think? XD :D I debated splitting this one in half but I think I've decided against it XD

Also, where do you think I should go with this? I have an idea or two but I just wondered :)

Mistakes are mine :/

Enjoy :D

Chapter Six - Bad Girl

Walking through the abandoned warehouse, Ziva felt like she was on fire. Not only was she like a lioness hunting for prey but she felt her senses tingling as she felt a certain pair of blue eyes on her. She'd known that he observed people for a living, and it was in fact one something he got a kick out of, she didn't know that he observed her so closely. What else had he discovered? Ziva felt her desires run south at the leverage that she'd only let Gibbs use against her.

She raised her weapon as she heard a clatter come from behind a closed door. '' Room 5. Fourth floor.'' she whispered.

'' _Copy. On my way_.'' came McGee's voice.

'' _Don't try anything stupid, Ziver_.'' came Gibbs' warning.

Ziva hesitated. '' Gibbs, I think he is trying to escape.''

'' _Ziva, you don't know if he's armed, wait for McGee_.''

A second clatter sounded and what sounded like a window smashing. Screw the rules.

'' I'm going in.'' said Ziva before pulling her earpiece out. She kicked the door in. '' NCIS! Freeze!'' she looked in time to see a gun being aimed at her. She ducked and went behind a cabinet of some description as the perp opened fire. The perp stopped and went out of the window. Ziva got up and ran after him and was surprised to see that the perp was running down the stairs. Ziva followed, running down them two at a time. She launched herself off of the last case, landing on top of the suspect, knocking him to the floor.

The perp rolled underneath her and began to struggle, but Ziva easily subdued him and handcuffed him just as Tony and McGee caught up to them, panting and out of breath.

'' Nice catch, Ziva.'' panted Tony.

'' Boss is gonna kill you.'' said McGee.

Ziva shrugged. '' I caught the guy, that should be enough.''

'' Oh I doubt it, remember that time both you and Tony disarmed that bomb? Gibbs was ready to kill the pair of you.'' said McGee, helping Ziva pull the suspect up.

'' Thanks for the reminder.'' said Tony, taking over from Ziva. '' My head is still sore from that headslap.''

The three of them laughed, but they soon lost their laughter as Gibbs was standing in front of the Sedan. Tony and McGee looked at Ziva who kept her eyes on Gibbs.

'' DiNozzo, McGee, get yourselves and the suspect into the car.'' said Gibbs quietly.

'' Nice knowing ya, Ziv.'' said Tony, dragging the suspect with him. McGee looked at Ziva with sympathy before following Tony, doing his best to stay out of Gibbs' reach.

Gibbs waited until the car doors shut before he walked over to Ziva.

Ziva found herself wishing she had done as she was told. She'd never seen him this angry, his anger now was nothing compared to the time she had disarmed that bomb without permission. All too soon, she found herself standing toe to toe with Gibbs. He was close enough to see the vein popping out of his temple, but what scared Ziva most was how angry and hurt? his eyes were.

'' Gibbs, I-''

'' I don't want to hear it, not now. You'll do the day and then you're coming over to mine. Understand?'' said Gibbs lowly.

Ziva nodded, unable to vocalise her consent. Satisfied with her hardly there answer, Gibbs turned on his heel to get into the car. Ziva quickly followed suit, ignoring the pointed looks from Tony and McGee.

The ride to NCIS was spent in an uncomfortable silence, aside from the protests from the suspect, but a glare sent to him from Gibbs soon shut him up. After TeamGibbs pulled into the parking lot, Gibbs got out of the car and grabbed the suspect by the scruff of the neck and hauled him to the Interrogation rooms, leaving Tony, McGee and Ziva alone.

'' You okay?'' asked McGee, looking at Ziva.

'' I am fine.''

'' Really? 'Cause the car was colder than the Arctic after Gibbs spoke to you. What did he say?'' asked Tony.

'' He said nothing.''

Tony and McGee looked at each other. '' He said nothing, nothing at all?''

'' No, he said he didn't want to hear it yet.''

'' Wow, Gibbs has never been that pissed with me.'' commented Tony, he suddenly felt worried for Ziva. For as long as he had worked with Gibbs, he'd never seen the Team Leader so angry with a colleague. Sure, Tony knew he wound Gibbs up, but never like that.

'' Wonderful.'' said Ziva, her eyes closed but she opened them just as quickly as they shut, the image of Gibbs' eyes on her brain. '' Oh well.''

Ziva moved forward towards the elevator, smiling at the boys when she heard them catching up with her. They stood together in the elevator, moving when it stopped at their floor. They walked out and towards the Bullpen and were shocked to see Vance standing there, leaning on Gibbs' desk.

'' Director, sir?'' asked McGee.

Vance looked at the three and clicked the remote in his hand. The plasma flashed on and it showed Gibbs walking into Interrogation then leaving it just under two minutes later.

'' I don't get it.'' said Tony, voicing what everyone was thinking.

'' That, Agent DiNozzo, was the fastest Interrogation NCIS has ever been a part of.'' He shut the plasma off and looked at the three agents. '' What happened?''

The three agents looked at each other, silently daring the others to speak.

'' Nothing I can't handle, Director.'' came Gibbs voice.

Vance raised his eyebrows and turned on the spot to see Gibbs seat himself at his desk. '' Not that your work isn't always good-''

'' We caught the guy, we interviewed him. I wasn't aware there was a speed clause in our contracts.'' said Gibbs.

Vance nodded and began to walk out of the Bullpen and up the stairs. '' David, go see the good doctor, you're bleeding.''

The men looked at Ziva, who looked at herself. She turned her arm and saw that she had a large gash on her forearm. She never would have noticed until Vance said something. The colour of her blouse matched the blood, but clearly Vance saw a difference in the texture.

Ziva looked at Gibbs, who glared at her.

Ziva gulped. Was there anything else she could do to piss Gibbs off?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day passed painfully slow as Ziva's imagination ran riot with her mind. What would Gibbs do to her? She knew that if she hadn't agreed to be his submissive, she'd be dealing with a small headache and the silent treatment - which she was dealing with anyway. But she had the extra added worry of what he would do to her in the bedroom. He wouldn't hurt her, would he?

Ziva scoffed, she guessed that was kind of the point. After all, Christian hurt Ana, but she did ask him to and she did sort of deserve it. Ziva did kind of deserve it, and she asked for it as she agreed to let Gibbs be her boss in more ways than one. But then Ana left Christian... Ziva didn't want to do that, she couldn't do that to Gibbs.

Ziva's hands buried themselves in her hair, she wanted to tear it out. Not knowing what he was going to do was driving her crazy. Ziva stopped the pacing she didn't realise she was doing as she heard the closing of the front door.

She looked at the stairs leading from the hall to the basement, waiting for Gibbs' feet to appear. She didn't have to wait long. He thumped down the stairs, his expression still the same as it was earlier.

He ignored her as he walked past her to throw his jacket onto the workbench. He turned to face her and cleared his throat so she did the same.

'' Gibbs-''

Gibbs moved forward and held Ziva's jaw in his strong hold. '' A submissive doesn't speak unless spoken to.''

Ziva swallowed and nodded, releasing the breath she was holding as he let her go. She watched him carefully, silently judging what she should do, at least she knew speaking was off of the agenda.

'' I am so pissed with you, Ziver.'' said Gibbs. He turned to look at her and she felt her heart sink as Gibbs still had the same hurt look in his eyes. '' I don't trust myself with you right now. I can't-'' He stopped talking and Ziva noted his fists were clenched. '' Before we do anything, tell me what the hell was going through your head.''

Ziva swallowed again. '' I knew that we had to get the suspect. He was in a room where he could have easily escaped, which he did. We worked way too long and hard to just lose him. McGee was taking too long, so I went after him.'' When Gibbs didn't seem to acknowledge what she said, Ziva continued. '' I have the training, I have jumped higher, fallen longer and I most certainly have had much worse injuries. It was nothing, Gibbs. We have our criminal and the family have peace of mind-''

'' Peace of mind, that's an interesting phrase.'' muttered Gibbs.

Ziva looked at him as he moved to pull a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. He looked at her and walked into her space. '' D'you trust me?''

'' Yes.'' said Ziva, no hesitation.

'' Even though I'm pissed?''

'' Even so.''

Gibbs nodded and grabbed Ziva by her shoulders. He pushed her back until her back hit the half finished boat. Gibbs stripped Ziva of her blouse, his eyes flashing as he saw her bandaged arm. He cuffed her hands to his boat, above her head, leaving the top half of her body bare and exposed.

'' Safeword?''

'' Will we need one?'' asked Ziva nervously.

'' Just in case.'' smirked Gibbs, checking Ziva's gash over.

Ziva's eyes scanned the basement '' Chisel?''

Gibbs shook his head in amusement at her chosen word before stepping back and looking at her. '' You're beautiful, you know.''

Ziva bowed her head, cutting off eye contact. When she looked up at Gibbs, his back was turned to her and he was rummaging in a drawer. He turned around and Ziva could see a faint glow behind him.

'' Answer me a question; why d'you think I'm annoyed with you?'' asked Gibbs watching her in a way that unnerved many suspects.

Ziva frowned, was it not obvious? '' I disobeyed you.''

Gibbs shook his head. '' What if I told you it wasn't that.'' said Gibbs, turning his back to her to fiddle with whatever was on his workstation.

Ziva frowned again. '' Then I would say I don't understand.''

Gibbs turned back to face her, a candle in hand. '' You will. Safeword is?''

'' Chisel.'' said Ziva warily, her eyes on the candle.

Gibbs walked into her space and pressed his lips to Ziva's. Ziva returned the kiss, her eyes closed, her tongue exploring Gibbs' mouth. Her eyes flew open and she moaned as she felt something hot trickling down the valley of her breasts. She pulled her head back, her mouth open in shock as Gibbs watched her face.

'' Close your eyes.''

Ziva did as she was told. She squirmed, moaned and gasped as she felt hot wax pouring down her torso. She wasn't sure what to do. It was a strange feeling. It burnt, but it didn't feel bad at all, it was almost nice. She squeaked as she felt Gibbs' lips on her nipples, the only part of her torso not covered in wax. Ziva squirmed as Gibbs drew patterns on and around them with his tongue. As she shifted, the wax cracked on her skin, giving her a new sensation to feel.

Gibbs took his mouth from Ziva's breasts and he began to kiss her neck, smirking as he felt her pulse fluttering underneath her lips.

Ziva felt him stop and she opened her eyes to look at him. Their eyes connected until Gibbs looked down, Ziva followed suit and she gasped. Her torso was red and streaky. Some of the wax had dripped onto her jeans, not that that mattered, she didn't care. She looked at him and he moved forward to kiss her jawline. His hands rest on her breasts, massaging them, making her moan. She threw her head back as Gibbs worked. Ziva moaned harder, if Gibbs didn't stop she was going to-

'' Hey!''

Gibbs chuckled as he pulled away. '' Hey what?'' asked Gibbs, an eyebrow raised.

Ziva was about to reply when she remembered the setting she was in.

'' Yeah, that's what I thought.'' smirked Gibbs. He invaded Ziva's space again, chuckling at how her eyes widened when he pressed himself against her. '' How close were you?''

'' Extremely.'' said Ziva through gritted teeth. She wanted to add that him pressing against her wasn't helping in the slightest.

'' I have an idea.'' said Gibbs.

Ziva squirmed as Gibbs started to fiddle with Ziva's jeans. He popped the button and pulled down the zipper. He looked at Ziva with a mischievious grin before working a hand inside her panties. Ziva moaned and writhed as Gibbs' finger found the spot that ached to be touched the most.

Gibbs moved his head so that his mouth was just above her ear. '' Now you're gonna listen to me, and if you're good, I'll let you cum. Understand?''

'' Yes...'' breathed Ziva, taking the opportunity to rest her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

'' While I'm pissed at you for not following orders, that's not the main reason. I'm pissed at you because you don't think you're worth more than a scummy perp. Because you are, Ziva David, you're worth so much more. You're more than an asset and I don't care about the training you received from Mossad. You're here with NCIS, you're here with me and you'll do well to remember that. You're a beautiful, talented, resourceful person. You're my Ziver.''

Gibbs stopped talking as Ziva came. Her cry filling the basement. He stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her temple as he felt a damp patch on his shoulder. He made her stand on her own for a second as he undid the handcuffs, noting that she kept her head down. He held her to him and slide down the side of the boat so he was on the floor.

'' Ziver?''

'' Hm?''

'' You know that while we do this, you're gonna have to trust me. I'm gonna take your control away. I'm going to make you go places you might not want to go. I'm probably going to make you cry and you need to know that you can go through all of that with me.''

'' I know.'' sniffed Ziva.

'' You gonna tell me why you're crying?''

'' I feel... wanted. I guess, in Mossad, when we see our guy, we just go, to hell with the consequences. I forget that, at NCIS, people care about me.''

'' I get that, but I meant what I said. Is that all?''

'' That was really intense. Probably the best I've ever had.'' grinned Ziva, looking up at Gibbs.

'' Baby steps, Ziver.'' he smirked.

They sat together, Gibbs holding Ziva in content silence, until Ziva started giggling.

'' What?''

'' What happens if someone comes down and sees us like this? I'm half naked, Gibbs.''

Gibbs chuckled and moved. The two stood up and Gibbs looked Ziva up and down. '' You've got your gearbag?''

'' I left it in your kitchen.''

'' Good idea.'' said Gibbs, pulling Ziva up the stairs. He grabbed her bag and pulled her up the other set of stairs. He turned on the shower and helped Ziva out of her jeans. He smirked when he saw her looking at him. '' What?''

'' Are you not going to join me?'' she asked, tilting her head.

Gibbs smirked. '' Like I'd say no.''


	7. Downfall

A/N: Mistakes are mine. Please enjoy.

Chapter Seven - Downfall

Gibbs steadily sanded the beginnings of a boat in his basement. He stopped a moment and sipped some bourbon before carrying on with a smile on his face, memories of their last 'session' playing through his mind.

Both he and Ziva had been seeing each other outside of work for the past two months. They were still taking it slow, they were yet to make it into the bed together, but there was enough for them to get off. He wanted to go further faster, but there was so much Ziva didn't know. He thought she'd happily do it, but the worrying thought was that Ziva wouldn't say if it was too much.

But as they carried on their more dom and sub relationship, Gibbs found himself drawn to the Israeli. While they got to know each other in the bedroom, he found himself getting to know more about Ziva; the smile she reserved for him, the look she'd give him as he made her cum, the touches she'd give him when she knew no-one else was looking. Gibbs was starting to see her less as a submissive and more as a partner. He'd still involve the BDSM, but he thought that just sleeping with Ziva, making love to her, would be fun - and something he'd happily do for the rest of his life.

His mind took him into another direction, he thought about how he felt when Abby had cornered him earlier that week.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_He stepped into the elevator and was surprised to see Abby run in, her pigtails catching the closing doors. _

_Abby hugged Gibbs and smiled at him. '' Hey Gibbs!'' chirped Abby before slurping her Caf-POW!_

_'' Hey Abs.'' said Gibbs, watching Abby standing next to him._

_Abby turned to look at him. '' Can I ask you something Bossman?''_

_'' Can't get away with telling you no, Abs.''_

_'' Are you seeing someone?'' _

_Gibbs looked at her, his eyes searching her face. He knew Abby kept her ear to the floor, especially when her favourite team were involved. Gibbs inwardly cringed at the thought of the amount of agents gossiping about him. He knew Abby meant well but her nosiness could be a little annoying. '' Why?''_

_'' 'Cause you seem really happy. And you don't shout at Tony or Timmy anymore.''_

_'' Really?''_

_The doors slid open and Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek before leaving the elevator. He walked into the Bullpen and he slapped Tony's head before sitting down at his desk. _

_'' Boss?''_

_'' Gossiping about co-workers will get you into trouble, DiNozzo. Just remember that.'' _

_'' Sure...'' Tony looked at McGee and shrugged. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He hadn't missed the look that the two men shared. He felt smug, but at the same time, he felt annoyed. He knew it was inevitable that his behaviour - as much as he tried to keep it the same - would catch someone's attention. He also knew that whoever's attention he caught would pull the other two of the trio in. It was natural, they were investigators after all, their jobs required them to find something out of the norm and finding out why it was. But still, was a little privacy too much to ask?

Gibbs was thrown out of his thoughts as his phone vibrated on his work bench. He turned around and picked it up, smiling when he read a text from Ziva.

His Ziver.

His Ziver was currently getting through customs after spending a week in Israel with her father. His initial reaction to finding out that Director Eli David wanted to spend time with his only living child was that of shock, but after thinking about, he smiled and encouraged Ziva to go. Perhaps the old man was trying to make amends before it was too late, something that made Gibbs smile when Ziva rang him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Gibbs looked over at his workbench as his phone buzzed loudly. He dropped his sander and picked up the phone. ''' Yeah, Gibbs.''_

_'' Gibbs... Did I wake you?''_

_'' No, Ziver, I was awake.'' said Gibbs, happy to hear Ziva's voice. She did say that she'd call him after she landed but the call never came. To say he was worried was an understatement. _

_'' Oh... but it is 0330 where you are...''_

_'' Ziva, you never called. That's a spankable offence.'' said Gibbs, his voice dropping an octave for the last part._

_Ziva breathed down the phone. '' Oh, really? I had no idea.'' she said. Gibbs shook his head as he could hear the smile in her voice. _

_'' So, you seen Eli yet?''_

_'' Yes, I think he is dying, Gibbs.'' said Ziva quietly._

_Gibbs stilled, as much as Ziva acted like she didn't care for her father, he was still her father at the end of the day. If he died, he knew that Ziva would be upset. '' He okay?''_

_'' I don't know. He has booked the week off at Mossad to spend time with me. We are meeting at a restaurant in Tel Aviv for dinner in two hours.'' _

_Gibbs closed his eyes. '' I'm glad he's seein' sense. Least he could do after everything he's done to you.'' _

_'' Gibbs...'' came Ziva's low warning. _

_'' So, where you staying?'' asked Gibbs, changing the direction of the conversation._

_'' In a rather nice hotel. Five stars, unlimited expenditure.''_

_'' Who's paying for it?''_

_'' The Director of Mossad.'' said Ziva._

_'' Huh...''_

_'' Gibbs? Do not worry, I'll be back, I am not going to sign on for any assignments.'' promised Ziva._

_'' You'd better not 'cause I'll haul your ass out of it and tan it for you. And I won't care who's watching.'' He smirked when he heard Ziva's low chuckle. '' I'll see you soon, Ziver.'' he said before hanging up._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He smiled to himself again, his mind running over what he'd do to Ziva when she got back. Yeah, they were taking it slow, but foreplay was always fun. But before the foreplay, he was actually interested in hearing about her week. Another point that had made him realise that he had fallen hard for the Israeli. He carried on sanding until he felt the presence of another in the basement. He turned and was surprised to see Vance standing there with a grim look on his face.

'' Penny for your thoughts, Gibbs?'' he asked, his eyes amused at how long it took the silver haired agent to notice him.

'' Ahh, what d'you want Leon?'' Gibbs cleared two jars and poured a measure of bourbon in each.

'' I'm come to inform you that Officer David will be going undercover in a threeway joint case.''

Gibbs handed Vance a jar and moved back to lean against his workbench. '' What'll she be doing?''

'' David'll be going undercover in a BDSM sex trade-''

'' The hell she will.'' growled Gibbs, on his feet.

Vance's eyebrows shot to the roof, he expected some form of reaction from Gibbs, but not one that strong. Vance handed Gibbs the file he was holding under his arm. '' Several women have disappeared and one of the men behind it is a man that was supposedly being handled by the CIA. Among the women to have gone missing were two FBI agents and a marine. David will be going in as surveillance until we gather enough information to take the operation down.''

'' No.'' said Gibbs, throwing the unopened report on his work bench. '' No.''

Vance looked at Gibbs, an annoyed sigh escaping him. '' You think I'm happy with this? We're always cleaning up after the FBI and CIA, but we do have a marine in there-''

'' Why Ziva?'' asked Gibbs angrily.

'' The FBI and CIA approached both myself and her. They requested her specifically, her background in Mossad would help.''

'' I don't care, she's not doing it. Find another agent.'' said Gibbs. '' Better yet, let the Bureau and CIA sort out their own mess.''

'' Gibbs, it's been finalised. She has a cover ready for her. She's going in-''

'' The hell she is!'' repeated Gibbs, his voice had grown in anger and volume. '' I'm not going to stand by and watch footage of her being beaten. I'm not going to let her get hurt if she doesn't need to be-''

'' It's not down to you!'' argued Vance, his tone and volume matching Gibbs'.

'' I'm her Boss!''

'' So am I! Only difference is I have her verbal consent to this case!''

The silence in the basement was deafening. Gibbs looked at Vance, unable to comprehend what he just said. '' What?''

For the second time that night, Vance was surprised. '' You didn't know? She's agreed to this.'' Vance drained the jar and left it on Gibbs' floor, not wanting to risk getting closer to the visibly pissed agent. He moved to climb the stairs and he looked at Gibbs. '' Read the brief. I'm not happy about this either, Gibbs, but SECNAV is in on this aswell.''

Gibbs barely registered Vance's departure, his mind going over when both he and Ziva discussed what it was they were doing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_'' So, I have to tell you everything? Surrender everything I have to you?'' asked Ziva, her head tilted and her eyebrow raised._

_'' Well, yeah, Ziver, that's kind of the whole point.'' smirked Gibbs. He watched as Ziva moved to lay her head on his lap, looking up at him._

_'' I have to tell you what I am doing the whole time? You do realise that I would have to text you all the time. 'Gibbs, I am driving', 'Gibbs, I am eating my lunch', 'Gibbs, I am doing my work'.'' Ziva laughed. '' Even when I am with you? 'Oh, could you hold on a sec, Gibbs? I need to text you'.''_

_Gibbs shook his head, amused at Ziva's antics. '' That's a little too far, Ziv.''_

_'' Well, what then?''_

_'' Important things, like if you're not coming over, what you're feeling... things like that.'' said Gibbs, tracing the outside of Ziva's Star of David, making her smile that smile at him._

_'' And is there a part in this verbal contract that tells you to tell me your feelings?''_

_'' Ah, that's why I'm the Dom, Ziver.'' said Gibbs, pressing a kiss to Ziva's unsuspecting mouth._

_'' Hm, I see.'' said Ziva, pretending to think. '' Are you not into that kind of stuff?''_

_'' What do three ex-wives tell you?'' Gibbs smiled as Ziva laughed. '' I don't do hearts and flowers. What you see is what you get.''_

_Ziva sat up and let Gibbs pull her on his lap, facing him. '' I bet I could get you to change your mind.'' said Ziva softly, returning Gibbs' earlier kiss._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva opened Gibbs' front door and closed it quietly behind her. She all but tiptoed to the basement, she didn't know why she was bothering, he probably already knew that she was here. She would've appeared earlier but she wanted a quick shower before she saw Gibbs. She walked down the stairs, her freshly washed curls bouncing behind her.

She smiled as she saw him. '' Shalom, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, her joy at seeing Gibbs for the first time in eight days evident in her voice.

When Gibbs didn't seem to acknowledge her, Ziva's smile left her face. It was then that she picked up Gibbs' aura; icy and angry.

'' Gibbs? Is something wrong?'' asked Ziva, taking a step towards him.

Gibbs turned around, the same angry expression on his face when she disobeyed his orders a few cases ago. '' You tell me.''

Ziva frowned and shook her head. '' I don't-''

Gibbs threw the folder and it landed in front of her feet, open. '' Your new assignment.'' he said, angrily, watching as Ziva read the print off of the floor. He tensed as he saw her stiffen, her back straightened and she regarded him with an emotionless look.

'' What about it?'' asked Ziva, her tone neutral.

'' When were you going to tell me?'' he asked.

'' Since when is this your concern?'' she retaliated.

'' It's my concern as a Dom, our agreement was that you were to tell me things, Ziva. This falls under that bracket.'' he said, pointing at the folder. '' That aside, it's my concern as your Boss. You're my agent and I have a right to know about anything that may impair your work.''

'' Impair my work or impair our agreement?'' asked Ziva.

'' That was out of order.'' snapped Gibbs. It went quiet until Gibbs spoke again. '' Why?''

'' Why what?''

'' Why do you jump at an opportunity to punish yourself?''

Ziva laughed. '' I do not need this. I've just come home from spending a week in a war zone and a long plane ride.'' Ziva turned on her heel and began to walk up the stairs, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Gibbs was moving to follow her.

'' Ziva!'' called Gibbs from the bottom of the stairs.

Ziva stopped and turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. '' What?''

'' Why d'you-''

'' You do not get it, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, continuing her walk up the stairs.

'' Then tell me!''

Gibbs' only answer was the slam of his front door.


	8. Tell

A/N: Enjoy?

Chapter Eight - Tell

The Bullpen was strangely quiet. There were no cases, no bustling agents walking past, no phone chatter, even the hum of the computers on the floor seemed quieter than usual. But what got Tony the most was how quiet Ziva was. She didn't respond to his jibes and attempts at pulling her into a conversation, so he gave up, making a mental note to bring it up with McGee and Abby when he got a spare moment. And as soon as Ziva left after receiving a phone call, he knew that it was his moment.

He got up - catching McGee's attention - and he began to walk towards the elevator that would take them to Abby's lab. McGee got up and followed Tony, their actions seemingly unnoticed by Gibbs, who seemed to be in a world of his own.

'' Tony, what-''

'' Wait 'til we're safe, Probie.'' said Tony in a hushed voice as the elevator doors closed. They rode the elevator in silence to Abby's floor and they walked in.

Abby looked up from her computer in the office and beckoned them in, remotely closing her door behind them. '' Guys.''

'' Were you watching the Bullpen, Abs?'' asked Tony, perching himself on the edge of her desk.

'' Yep, after I got your email, I tuned in. Something's hinky.'' said Abby, rewinding the footage. '' The atmosphere in there looks horrible.''

'' It is, even Boss is quieter than usual.'' reported McGee.

Abby looked at Tony. '' What d'you think has happened?''

'' I think something happened in Israel. Ziva's been quiet since she got back.''

'' You don't think she's leaving, do you?'' asked McGee, looking at both Abby and Tony in horror.

'' Oh, no. She's going back to Mossad.'' cried Abby, her jade eyes wide with worry.

'' I don't know. I think we just have to ask her. Or Boss... I think Gibbs knows what's going on.'' said Tony, his eyes on the footageGibbs. '' He has a sixth sense for this kind of thing.''

'' I think you're right, look at him. He must know something.'' said Abby, enlarging Gibbs' face on the screen. The three looked at the screen, hoping it would come alive with Gibbs' voice telling them what they needed to hear, but they knew that for a change, they'd need to ask.

'' We're not going to solve this.'' said Tony, standing up. '' We need to talk to Gibbs. At least then we'll get a clue to work with.''

'' I'm not asking him.'' said McGee, Tony nodded and the men looked at Abby, making her frown.

'' Why me?''

'' You know you're his favourite, Abs.'' said McGee.

'' And he's least likely to smack you.'' added Tony, his hand travelling to the back of his head.

Abby bit her bottom lip and looked at the pair of them before sighing. '' Okay, let's go.''

Tony and McGee gave each other panicked looks. '' Really? Now?''

'' There's no time like the present, fellas.'' said Abby, marching out of her office and lab, towards the elevator. The two guys ran after her and managed to slide into the cart before it closed.

They reached the Bullpen and were happy and worried to see that Ziva still hadn't returned, at least, it would make asking Gibbs what was going on a tiny fraction easier. They walked slowly into the Bullpen, the three of them standing in front of Gibbs' desk like three naughty schoolchildren looking at the Principal.

'' What?'' asked Gibbs, looking up at the three worried faces above him.

Both McGee and Tony nudged Abby, making her bite her lip. '' We have something to ask you.''

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. '' Not in the mood for guessing games, Abs.''

'' Is Ziva going back to Mossad?''

Gibbs regarded the trio in front of him with a small amount of pride. He knew they'd suss something out, even if they weren't 100% right. Still, it annoyed him to know that they were poking around.

'' No.''

An audible sigh of relief swept through the three. '' Well, what's wrong with Ziva? She's been so quiet since she came back from Israel. We thought that-''

'' She's not going back to Mossad. She's quiet because she's about to go undercover, SECNAV's orders.'' said Gibbs, knowing that they'd continue to push. And he was going to tell them.

'' Undercover? Like, for what?'' asked Abby, as far as she knew Ziva loved undercover work.

'' A BDSM sex trade.'' said Gibbs. McGee's mouth dropped open, Tony let a short burst of laughter out and Abby's eyebrows disappeared into her fringe.

'' What? You gotta be kidding me, Boss.'' said Tony, ignoring the looks he was receiving for his outburst.

'' Nope. She was approached by the CIA and FBI after two FBI agents and a marine went missing. They think her background in Mossad will help her withstand any physical abuse.''

'' You can't let her go, Gibbs!'' cried Abby.

'' Not my choice, she's given her consent and she has her orders.'' said Gibbs.

'' Gibbs...'' said Abby, for once at loss of what to say.

'' Well, it makes sense, Ziva'd be the best person for it. I wouldn't approach her for it, but she's a reasonable choice.'' said Tony, understanding the CIA's logic.

Abby thumped Tony. '' It's not the point.''

'' What isn't?'' asked Ziva, entering the Bullpen, the way Gibbs avoided her gaze unnerved her. She understood why when Abby threw herself at her. He had told them. _Nice tactic, Gibbs._

'' You can't do it, Ziva, you simply can't! You'll get hurt! It's a stupid idea.'' said Abby, clinging onto Ziva as she spoke.

'' Abby, there is a marine missing, as well as twenty other women. If I don't do it, who will? Yes, it is dangerous, but it is nothing unlike what I have experienced in Mossad. I will survive.''

Abby let Ziva go and she regarded her with a tearful look. '' But you'll get hurt.''

Ziva shrugged. '' Scars fade.''

Abby shook her head. '' Ziva David, you're the most stupid person I have ever met.'' said Abby, a tear falling down her cheek. She turned on her heel, retreating back to her lab.

Tony stepped forward. '' Made up your mind, huh?'' When Ziva nodded, he continued. '' Well, she's right, you are stupid-''

'' But we'll be here to help you when you get back.'' put in McGee, giving Ziva's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he pulled Tony the way Abby went.

Ziva remained silent. '' Very clever, Gibbs, using them against me.''

'' Didn't work though, did it?''

'' No, but I will give you credit. That almost hurt.'' said Ziva, beginings of tears in her eyes. She turned on her heel and began to walk to the elevator.

Gibbs got up and followed her. He grabbed her elbow and dragged her around the corner, noticing with a heavy heart that her eyes didn't flash, they were emotionless, but full of emotion at the same time. She had shut down, something he never wanted to see.

'' You are angry at me.'' whispered Ziva, her eyes never meeting Gibbs'. Gibbs frowned

'' Yeah, but this is the self worth issue we seem to have trouble with. It can be worked on.''

'' Don't be angry at me.'' said Ziva, a tear spilling down her cheek. '' I am helping others-''

'' You are going completely out of your way. There are other agents, agencies even, that would do this themselves. They're just looking for someone to do their dirty work. Ziva, they aren't the ones who'll have to pick up the pieces afterwards, they aren't the ones who'll have to deal with the sympathetic sighs and pretending that everything is fine.''

Ziva shook her head, Gibbs' words not getting chance to sink in. '' Don't be angry at me.''

'' Ziver, look at me.''

Ziva slowly lowered her head to meet Gibbs' eyes. Another tear fell and Gibbs brushed it away.

'' Drop the assignment, Ziver.''

'' I can't-''

'' Yes, yes, you can.'' said Gibbs, letting one of his hands sink into Ziva's curls. '' Go up there and tell Vance you can't do it. It's never to late to walk away, Ziver, ever.''

Ziva turned her head away, trying to get her tears under control.

'' Ziv, I don't know why you have this need to be punished. I never really noticed it but I can see it now. Drop the assignment and I'll punish you myself, until you scream any safeword at me. We'll go as long, as hard, as fast as you want. Please... just drop it.'' said Gibbs.

Ziva remained silent, and Gibbs thought for one second that he'd talked her out of it. Until she got out of his grip and distanced herself from him, her eyes on the floor. As soon as she did that, he knew he had lost.

'' Never, in my whole career, have I dropped an assignment. I won't start now.''

'' Don't let your pride-''

'' This is what frustrates me, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, looking at him. '' I know of your sins and you have dealt with them by locking monsters behind bars. My sins keep me awake at night, Gibbs. This isn't about pride, this is about-'' she stopped and shook her head. '' I am weak.''

'' What? You think being beaten into submission will make you strong? It doesn't work like that, Ziva.''

Ziva shook her head. '' Because you are not seeing it through my eyes.'' She reached forward and grabbed Gibbs' hands in her own. '' When you started building boats, your hands were soft. As time passed, they grew harder to withstand the labour of sanding.''

'' That, is completely different.''

'' It is the same concept.'' said Ziva. When Gibbs opened his mouth to argue, she raised a slender finger to his mouth, effectively stopping him from speaking. '' I am not going to argue with you anymore. Accept my decision, I am going in and nothing you say or do will stop me. Mossad training, remember?''

Gibbs shook his head. '' You're worth more than you make yourself out to be. I wish you'd accept that.'' he muttered.

'' I accept it from you.'' smiled Ziva. '' But this isn't about my self worth either.'' Ziva reached up and tried to press a kiss to Gibbs' jaw. Gibbs turned his head so that Ziva's lips met his instead. And for a moment, neither of them cared if they were discovered.

'' For the record, I'm not angry at you. I know you can be a stubborn pain in the ass when you get going.''

'' I learnt from the best, Gibbs.'' said Ziva. She let go of Gibbs and began to walk away.

'' Ziver?''

Ziva stopped and looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

'' I know it's hard for you, but promise me you'll use whatever safeword is given to you?'' said Gibbs. He had failed to stop her, but he knew that that was a long shot. The very least he could do now was give Ziva a tool to protect herself.

'' I promise you, Gibbs.''


	9. Authority

A/N: ZC! Read this with your eyes covered! :/ Mistakes are mine

**WARNING! **This chap is a little more graphic, again. Oops...

Chapter Nine - Authority

It had been a week since Ziva had gone undercover, and to say that nobody had noticed the strain it had on Gibbs would've been labelled the biggest liar on the planet. Everyone knew that Gibbs cared deeply for his agents, especially when they were hurt, so they could only just imagine what the Team Leader was feeling when he knew his agent was hurting and he could do nothing about it, but wait.

Of course, those closer to Gibbs knew that it was more serious that that. Abby had noticed less Caf-POW!s, Tony received less headslaps and McGee was sure Gibbs' hair was getting a shade whiter everyday. They all knew that Gibbs hadn't slept in the past week either. Vance avoided Gibbs completely; while Gibbs knew Vance wasn't directly responsible for Ziva's assignment, he still blamed him a little bit.

Ducky, on the other hand had known Gibbs a lot longer than what the younger members of the team had. And he's known him a little longer than what Vance had. So Ducky would bet his bow ties on the fact that it wasn't just worry Gibbs was going through. There was something more, something deeper troubling the normally stoic leader.

And when Gibbs finally decided to visit Autopsy, Ducky pounced, thankful that Palmer was on holiday with Breena.

'' Ah, Jethro. What brings you to the icy depths of NCIS?'' sounded the familiar Scottish voice.

'' Quiet.''

'' You won't get that down here I'm afraid. There are many riveting conversations to be had with my guests.'' said Ducky, waving his hands to two bodies on the tables. Gibbs nodded and went to lie on the free table, near the drawers holding the other dead bodies.

'' Jethro, forgive me for intruding-''

' You wouldn't be you if you didn't Duck.'' said Gibbs in monotone.

'' I can't help but notice that you've been avoiding me.''

'' I'm here now, Duck.'' said Gibbs, his eyes not leaving the ceiling.

'' I don't think I've ever seen you mope like this, Jethro. Is there something you wish to get off your chest?''

There was silence, until Ducky asked another question.

'' Why has Ziva's assignment got you in such a flap? Is there something going on between the pair of you?''

Gibbs hesitated before realising he could trust Ducky indefinitely. '' Yeah, there is, but it's different.''

Ducky wheeled his chair over to Gibbs' table of choice and he sat down. '' Define different.''

'' Her assignment is driving me up the wall 'cause it's what we do.''

Ducky raised his eyebrows. He was not expecting that, oh well, judge ye not. '' I assume Ziva is the Sub in your relationship.''

'' Yeah. But that's the thing. We agreed to take it slowly and she dives head first into the assignment, without looking. I ask her why, she tells me nothing, despite one of our agreements dictating that she has to tell me things. She didn't tell me about this assignment, Vance did.'' he added bitterly. He realised that this was the most he had spoken in a week, but he found he couldn't stop. '' I knew she wouldn't tell me things, but this is big. And I still don't know why she's doing this. I thought at first it was because she wanted to, but since this, it feels like she has to. It's like she's punishing herself and I don't know why.''

'' Did you ask why?''

'' Of course I did. She told me that it's nothing to do with pride.''

'' Miss David's most fatal flaw. But I understand what you're saying. Our dear Israeli friend does seem to be punishing herself. For past sins, perhaps?''

'' She mentioned sins.'' recalled Gibbs. '' But that still didn't explain it... I feel like I've created some monster, Duck.''

'' Not created, Jethro, released.'' Gibbs turned his head to look at the ME.

'' I noticed the moment I met Ziva that there was a hidden part to her, and as her time here lengthened and I got to know her better, I saw that hidden part grow. Years of pain, torture and abuse poisoning her. It was only a matter of time until she burst - either inward or outward, and we know that she would've imploded, angry at herself rather than the world - but she kept a tight lid on it, impressively so, I may add.''

'' Duck?''

'' I find it highly interesting that she chose you to release anger upon herself, Jethro.'' said Ducky. '' After one of our discussions told me that she had a problem with you and authority-''

'' I didn't see-''

'' Jethro, Ziva has a well crafted mask and thick barriers protecting her. You would only see what she wanted you to see. I add, that Ziva never opened up to me often and even when she did it was never for long.''

'' She picked me to unleash the poison?''

'' Of sorts. Perhaps her choosing of you was a cry of help. We all know that there was an unspoken connection between both you and Ziva the moment she turned up at the Navy Yard. Despite her issues with your authority, she trusts you.''

'' Help? Duck, I've been trying to help her. She pushes me away everytime and ups the playing field.''

'' She is no walk in the park, I admit. But you know yourself that she will open up to you when she is ready to, pushing will not help.''

Gibbs sat up, his brain buzzing with Ducky's insights. '' So what is this? A cry for help? What?''

Ducky exhaled. '' I believe that this is a cry for help. Ziva needs a light to brighten the way through her dark path of self destruction. You said your relationship was moving slowly, perhaps too slow for Ziva's liking. I guess that when the assignment surfaced she jumped on it as it provided what she needed.'' theorised Ducky, upon seeing Gibbs' reaction to what he said, he continued. '' While you may not be the light, you can provide it.''

Gibbs' head fell forward and his hands caught it, massaging his aching temples. '' Right...''

Ducky tilted his head. '' Is that all?''

'' I think I've fallen for her, Duck. Yeah, it started out with the whole bondage thing, but it's more now. I care about her... too much.''

'' Does she know that?''

'' Not in so many words.''

'' You need to tell her, Jethro. And for God's sake, stop moping.'' said Ducky, patting Gibbs' arm before getting up and taking his chair back over to his desk.

Gibbs hopped off of the table and left Autopsy, Ducky's words still ringing in his ears. As he reached the elevator, he smiled. He hadn't figured it out yet, but he hadn't completely failed Ziva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva fell to the floor with a thud. She winced as her arms ached, she had been tied up for two days straight now, not that she was complaining. Her temporary Dom grabbed her ponytail and dragged her to the bed, she ignored the jeers of his friends and focused on her mission.

Surveillance. Recon. Info.

Before she started her assignment, she had been implanted with a microscopic camera in her chest. To anyone that didn't know it, it just looked like a mole, but Ziva, and the rest of those watching her feed knew otherwise. Ziva frowned when she realised that others would hear her cry out, that they'd see bodies on top of hers, but she shrugged it off, she had a mission to complete.

She was yet to see the marine, but she'd seen the two FBI agents. The pair of them looking scared as the men passed them, selecting the woman they wished to dominate for the evening. Every morning, the women were washed and fed. They spent the day tied up in a room, a small buzz of conversation giving the room a bit more feeling. The women only went silent when a heavy lock was opened.

Two men came in at a time, looking at the women, taking their pick for the evening or fulfilling a party's request. The woman disappeared, not to be seen until the next morning. And then the cycle began again.

Since Ziva had begun, she had been selected every day. She was told after her third session that the others were thankful for her arrival, it gave the others a rest, a chance to rebuild their mental barriers.

At first it seemed like a BDSM sex trade, but Ziva quickly realised that there was more to it. To keep some of the women calm and willing to obey, the men injected them with drugs. Ziva was yet to be injected, but then again, she wasn't exactly screaming rape at the top of her lungs.

Ziva was brought back to reality as her brain registered the bittersweet sting of a whip across her butt. She gasped and her tempDom chuckled.

'' Does that hurt, Princess?'' he asked, before bringing it down on her again. And again. Ziva stayed quiet until the fifteenth blow. Once her tempDom heard her cry, he sped up and brought it down harder, until Ziva screamed.

'' Impressive, right, guys?'' said the tempDom, looking at his friends. A murmur of agreement sounded in the room and the tempDom kicked Ziva in the ribs, making her fall off of the bed. She groaned as she landed on the floor, her tied up hands taking the worst of her fall.

'' What do you think is the prettiest about my Princess?'' asked the tempDom, dragging Ziva into standing by her hair.

'' Her mouth.'' called a voice from the crowd of friends.

The tempDom nodded and took Ziva's legs out from under her. She couldn't fall the whole way as the tempDom kept a tight hold on her hair. He dropped his pants and thrust his cock into Ziva's mouth, making her gag.

'' Aww, that's cute. Hey, Dan, come here.''

The man who spoke earlier got out of his seat and went to the tempDom. He pointed out an instrument and Dan grabbed it. He brushed it along Ziva's back before jabbing her with it, making her whole body jerk.

'' Like my electric stick, Princess?'' asked the tempDom thrusting a little harder. He stopped as he felt Ziva's jaw tense. He pulled out and slapped her across the face, knocking her to the floor. '' Bite me and I'll bite you back, you whore.'' he threatened before dragging Ziva to the same position and thrusting into her mouth again.

Ziva squeezed her eyes shut as her body spasmed wherever Dan jabbed her. After a while, the tempDom left her mouth and he stopped Dan from jabbing her, his load spent. He cupped in between Ziva's legs, making her tense. '' What's the matter, Princess?''

He backed Ziva into the wall, his hand still in between her legs. He used his legs to spread hers, exposing her for his group of friends to see. '' Scream and I'll give you something to scream about.'' he threatened, raising his hand and bringing it down on her exposed sex, eliciting a groan from the crowd as a harsh sounding slap filled the room.

Ziva flinched and bit her lip, her pride stopping her from screaming. But as the slaps rained down, she realised that the tempDom wouldn't stop until she cried out. She carried on biting her lip until she couldn't hold her scream back anymore.

The crowd laughed and the tempDom smiled at them over his shoulder. '' Oh, the punishment I have planned for you, my Princess...'' He pulled Ziva by her hair and pointed at a rack of sticks, ranging from metal to bamboo. '' I'm going to use each one of them on you and no amount of screamimg will make me stop.''

He threw her to the ground, not caring where she landed. '' Take her to the Suspension room and tie her up.'' he ordered before he disappeared.

Ziva let herself be half dragged, half carried out of the room into the Suspension room. They tied her hands up, above her head and she flinched as there was a mirror in the room. She looked horrible. There was a bruise forming on her cheek and there was blood on her lips where she had bitten so hard. Her body was covered in pink marks and the occasional purple blob. She ached everywhere, her hands and arms especially, but it still wasn't enough.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

McGee walked into the Bullpen and was shook to see that Gibbs hadn't left the position he was sat in all day. His head was in his hands and he was bent over his desk. Worried, McGee plucked up the bravery to ask what was wrong.

When McGee was met with silence, he nodded. He sat at his desk, waiting. He knew Gibbs would need him eventually, whether it was today or tomorrow, Gibbs would require his help.

He clacked away on his computer and almost jumped out of his skin when Gibbs sat up. A eureka moment etched on his face.

'' Boss?''

'' McGee, I need a number.''


	10. Override

A/N: Sorry it's a little short :/ ZC! Little angsty, but I think you'll like the person I brought in to fix some stuff XD

Mistakes are mine, enjoy :)

Chapter Ten - Override

SECNAV and Vance exchanged looks before looking at the agent that burst into the office.

'' Agent Gibbs, heard of knocking?'' asked SECNAV, his attitude doing little to stop Gibbs' temper from boiling over.

'' Gibbs, what's wrong?'' asked Vance, no disrespect to SECNAV but he wouldn't blame Gibbs if he decided to throw a punch in the smarmy bastard's direction.

'' David, pull her out.'' he demanded.

SECNAV sighed and looked at Gibbs over his shoulder. '' Agent Gibbs, we've been over this. Officer David is in no immediate danger. We have people observing the operation, if it was taking a sour turn, I'd know about it.''

'' Would you? Would you really? Wanna watch this and explain it to me then?'' said Gibbs, throwing a flashdrive at Vance.

Vance caught it, despite not expecting it and he plugged it into his computer and played the file. Vance visibly paled and he watched Gibbs' expression; his eyes anywhere but the screen, he clearly couldn't take it a second time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_'' What's the safe word?'' asked the tempDom, the crowd laughed and Ziva muttered it._

_'' I'm sorry, I can't hear you.'' he raised a bamboo pole and brought it onto Ziva's bare back. Her cry filled the room, prompting more laughs._

_'' Red!'' cried Ziva._

_'' Good, you remember that now, won't you, Princess?'' He raised the pole and brought it onto her again, before something in him snapped. He kept hitting her with it, ignoring her with a laugh when she screamed the safeword._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vance was impressed by Gibbs' self restraint, if he were in Gibbs' shoes, he would've flown for the Secretary of the Navy by now.

'' Get her out of there.'' repeated Gibbs. '' You have all of your evidence, you know where the FBI agents are, you know there's drugs involved. It's what you suspected and more.''

SECNAV took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. '' Agent Gibbs-''

'' That's not BDSM, that's a torture ring!'' argued Gibbs.

'' Special Agent Gibbs! Officer David knew exactly what she was signing up for when she accepted this. One more weekend and the operation is over. We need more evidence.''

'' They'll kill her.'' deflated Gibbs. '' Whether it's an accident or on purpose, they'll kill her. Look at her, she can't take anymore.'' said Gibbs, pointing at the screen. Ziva's reflection showing tears falling down her face, a frozen anguished cry escaping her lips.

SECNAV was about to reply when Vance's secretary shouted. '' You can't go in there!''

The door swung open, revealing a very pissed looking Mossad Director Eli David. SECNAV stood, but held back as he saw that neither Gibbs or Vance were affected by the stranger's arrival.

'' You are in charge of this mission, yes?'' he asked, walking in to SECNAV's space after seeing his daughter on the screen.

'' I am- Who the hell are you?''

'' His name is Eli David. He's the Director of Mossad.'' said Gibbs, unable to hide the growing smirk on his face.

'' David... as in Ziva David.'' said SECNAV, looking back at the screen.

Eli drew himself up to his full height. '' I suggest you get my daughter out of there. Or there will be consequences to pay, I assure you.'' SECNAV remained quiet, glaring at Gibbs when he spoke.

'' Might want to do as he says. His people have a habit of making things difficult for us and our government.''

SECNAV looked at Eli again, before deflating. '' Terminate the mission. Get your agent out of there.''

Gibbs bowed his head, flashed a victorious smirk in Vance's direction before leaving the office, surprised when he heard Eli following him. They stopped at the top of the staircase.

'' I can't thank you enough for coming. That bastard-''

'' It was an easy thing to see, Agent Gibbs. Do you have a location on Ziva?''

'' Yeah, the camera they gave her has a tracking device... ask McGee.'' said Gibbs beginning to jog down the stairs.

'' I am coming with you, Agent Gibbs.''

Gibbs stopped and walked back up. '' You sure that's a good idea?'' he asked.

'' Probably not, but if you want a job done right-''

'' You do it yourself. Come on.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony looked up from his desk as Gibbs walked into the Bullpen followed by Eli. '' Er, Boss?''

'' Grab your gear, DiNozzo. We're pulling the plug on Ziva's assignment.''

'' Finally!'' cried Tony, pulling his gun out of his drawer.

'' McGee, call the FBI, let 'em know that we're on our way. They should get there too.''

'' On it, Boss.'' said McGee, pressing his phone to his ear as he slung his gearbag on his shoulder.

Gibbs looked at Eli. '' I assume you're covered?''

'' You assume correctly, Agent Gibbs.'' said Eli, pulling his own weapon out and clicking the safety off.

'' How the hell did you get that through customs?'' asked Tony as the four men trooped to the elevator.

'' I am the owner of several weapons, Agent DiNozzo. Not all of them are in Israel.''

Gibbs smirked. It was good to have the Mossad Director on side for a change, even if he wasn't 100% sure he should have tagged along. As emotionally lacking as Eli was, Gibbs was sure that there would be some emotion as soon as he laid eyes on his daughter. It was hard enough Gibbs to remain neutral, he struggled too much when it came to seeing the footage of Ziva, and he struggled even harder when it came to not striking SECNAV. He was also sure that he'd have to face some form of repercussion at some point, his behaviour was not that of standard NCIS protocol. But Gibbs didn't care, he was getting his Ziver back.


	11. Apologies

A/N: Here's another upload. I'm going to try and get this finished for the end of Feb, because I have a new multi-chap Zibbs that needs to be written XD 1YW will appear soon :) I just need some sleep first ;) haaa XD I started a new job XD heeeeeeee :D

Anyone else sad at our latest male character departure? :'( Actually cried... :(

Mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy this :)

Chapter Eleven - Apologies

A standard drive from the Navy Yard to the Warehouse where Ziva was being kept took, at least, thirty minutes. However, for Gibbs, this wasn't a standard drive and he noted his team's faces when he squealed into the primary parking lot of the Warehouse only ten minutes after speeding out of NCIS' car park. He shut off the engine, the four of them waiting for Fornell to show.

As much as Gibbs wanted to get in there and break some necks, he knew it wold be stupid to do so without Fornell and the FBI. Besides, the early arrival saw him pull his emotions back in a little more. He knew by the silence of the car that the others were steeling themselves for what they might see. They, like Gibbs, had heard the whispers of the assignment circulating around the Bullpen and the breakroom. They had also been on the receiving end of some sympathetic looks, only imagining what the remaining members of the team were going through. And that's where Gibbs' temper had trouble staying down.

Gibbs knew exactly how his team were feeling, but nobody could imagine how he was feeling. Nobody knew about the connection he had with Ziva, apart from Ducky. Nobody knew the torture he felt when he saw Ziva's face contort with pain and fear. And nobody knew the level his blood was boiling, yes, Jethro Gibbs looked after his own, but this? This was different. As soon as he saw Ziva's tormentor, he would kill him with his bare hands and enjoy it.

'' Gibbs, is that not your FBI friend?'' asked Eli, snapping Gibbs out of his musings.

Gibbs looked up and unbuckled his seatbelt, his actions prompting the other three to do the same. He got out of the car and crossed over to Fornell's car. He watched as three agents got out of the Fornell's vehicle and another two cars appear, producing another eight. He smiled at Fornell.

'' Least I can do, that girl of yours is an asset to us as much as she is you.'' said Fornell, a small toothy grin on his face. He leant in towards Gibbs as his agents clipped their vests up. '' And between you and me? Our Director has a soft spot for little Miss David.''

Gibbs smiled again, more than he had done since the assignment began. He signalled Eli and the boys to come over. '' That's plenty, Tobias. We have extra of our own.''

Fornell frowned. '' Sure having her father along is a good idea?'' he asked, regarding Eli warily.

'' Trust me.'' said Gibbs, taking the earwig McGee handed him.Gibbs pressed his earwig into his ear, before looking at his team, Eli and Fornell's team. They all looked at him, the safety being clicked off of their weapons.

'' How we going to do this?'' asked Fornell, clipping his bulletproof jacket together.

'' I suggest we go floor by floor, agents on each.'' said Eli, looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded. '' I want six of yours outside, I don't want any of these bastards getting away-''

'' Spooner, Kech, Shatara, Clarke, Goffin and Suthers, pair up and keep an eye.'' said Fornell, watching as six of his agent went, leaving five FBI and himself.

'' The Warehouse only has two floors but they're vast, can your guys cover the bottom?''

'' Sure,'' said Fornell, looking at his remaining team members. '' Deacon's got point, communications through channel three.''

'' We'll take the top.'' said Gibbs, advancing towards the Warehouse, happy to hear nine sets of footsteps crunching on the gravel behind him. They crept towards the Warehouse door and Gibbs looked through a crack in the large metal door. He signalled that there were five guys, armed in the first room. He stepped aside as the bottom floor team moved forward. Deacon, a silvering female, resting her hand on the lock that would unleash a firefight. She eyed her team and nodded before pulling the lock and swinging the door open.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby hovered outside MTAC, moving towards it then moving back as if rethinking. This carried on until the door opened revealing Director Vance, an eyebrow raised and a thoroughly chewed toothpick hanging from his lips.

'' Yes, Miss Scuito?''

Abby frowned. '' How did you know I was here? Well, I guess you could see, the camera system in there is quite advanced, you know, for a camera system. But that's just weird 'cause that means you were watching me and I'm not sure if I'm comforta-''

'' Scuito, you comin' in?'' asked Vance, stepping aside. '' They're about to storm the Warehouse.''

'' Yes.'' said Abby, pushing past Vance and running down the steps to watch the large screen. Vance followed and stood beside her, before putting on his head piece.

'' Who's wearing the camera?''

'' McGee.'' said Vance, taking the toothpick out of his mouth as he saw FBI Agent Deacon take point. '' Here we go.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as the door swung open, gunshots were fired from both sides. As Deacon's team advanced, the men fell just as quickly as more came. Fortunately for NCIS and the FBI, the men weren't very good shots, but that didn't mean they didn't get lucky. When Gibbs entered the Warehouse, he was met with the barrel of a gun, a quick shot and a splatter of blood across his face prompted a thank you to Eli as the older Israeli regarded him with a semi worried expression.

'' DiNozzo!''

'' On your six!'' came the reply, drowned out by more shots.

'' C'mon.'' muttered Gibbs to Eli and Fornell as they advanced towards the staircase that'd take them towards Ziva.

They walked slowly, their guns in front of them, ready to fire. Eli walked behind Gibbs, his eyes on the trail behind, while Fornell had the sides covered. Gibbs tensed as he heard Eli let out a quiet Hebrew curse.

'' Sorry.'' came Tony's annoyed reply.

'' We've cleared those rooms, we've just got the head office to do.'' whispered Gibbs, his icy eyes on the door at the end of the hall. A door swung open, revealing an agitated man and as soon as Gibbs laid eyes on him, a gutteral growl escaped his lips as he recognised him as Ziva's tormentor.

The man raised a gun, but the resident Marine Sniper was quicker, way too much quicker. Two shots rang out, followed by a scream and a thump. Gibbs lowered his weapon and took a short second to admire his handiwork. The others behind him let out a breath as they watched the growing puddle of blood and the writhing of the jackass on the floor. It took them a second to realise that the blood was from the kneecaps that were blown out not a few moments ago.

'' Boss...'' whispered Tony, seemingly in shock.

'' Cuff him and make sure the others are okay. Do a head count of perps and vics.'' said Gibbs, making sure he kicked Ziva's tormentor as he stepped over him. Eli smirked at Gibbs' behaviour and followed the silver haired agent through the door leading them to Ziva.

'' You heard the sniper.'' said Tony, patting McGee's shoulder and exchanging a dark look with Fornell. Tony cuffed the suspect and took him downstairs while McGee and Fornell led the way.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

If Gibbs had anything other than coffee in is stomach, he would've been sick. He had found Ziva and she was not in good shape. She hung from the ceiling, her hands bound above her head. Her long hair matted with blood and sweat. Gibbs could feel the rare burning sensation of tears in his eyes as he took Ziva's state in. She wore only a pair of lace panties and a pair of stilettos, her back was turned to them, showing the angry red lashes on her back and legs. Gibbs was sure there were one or two bite marks, but he wasn't sure.

A movement beside him made him tense but he soon realised that it was Eli shrugging off his bulletproof vest. Gibbs watched him with interest as Eli handed him his jacket.

'' Cover her.'' he said, his voice soft and the expression on his face impossible to read. His charcoal eyes had gone darker as he kept his emotions under lock and key. He looked at Gibbs, before turning to leave the room.

Gibbs thought he had gone completely but realised that he was only outside. He was thankful that Eli had left, he could work on Ziva without interference. He walked over to her as he tucked his gun into the waistband of his pants. He moved to stand in front of Ziva and flinched as she tried to move away from him.

'' Lo, lo, lo...'' muttered the Israeli, her voice exhausted and hoarse.

Gibbs reached out and pulled the camera out of Ziva's chest before he cupped Ziva's face. '' Hey, David... it's me.''

Ziva looked at him, her eyes registering him. '' Jethro?''

'' Uh huh.''

'' What are you doing here?'' she asked, resting her head on his shoulder as Gibbs reached up to cut the binds around her wrists.

'' Saving you.'' he grunted as Ziva fell forward. He caught her and winced as she hissed. '' Sorry, Ziver, here...'' he used Eli's jacket and wrapped it around her, mindful of the marks on her front and back.

'' No.'' said Ziva, making Gibbs look at her.

'' No what?''

'' I do not accept your apology, Gibbs. It is I who should be apologising.'' mumbled Ziva into his shoulder.

'' We got plenty of time to apologise later. Right now, you need to go hospital.'' said Gibbs, beginning to panic when Ziva's eyes began to shut of their own accord. He picked her up and carried her out of the room, meeting Eli as he began to descend the stairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vance watched the various women moving along with the aid of the FBI and NCIS agents. He was shocked. This was one bad operation to begin with but at the same time, he was happy they had stopped the goings on.

He looked at Abby, who was biting her nails nervously, her jade eyes brimming with unshed tears. She, like him, was waiting for news of Ziva's condition.

So when McGee's voice confirmed that Ziva was alive and in Gibbs' arms, Vance was only too happy to return the hug that Abby exploded onto him. They broke apart, an embarrassed smile on Abby's face making him smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Boss, we found- Woah..'' said Tony, watching Gibbs carry Ziva.

'' She okay?'' asked Fornell, a frown creasing his brow as he regarded Ziva with a pained look.

'' We're going Bethesda.'' said Gibbs, his blood boiling more than what it was earlier. He had his pound of flesh from the primary tormenters and he was as sure as hell that he was going to take another from the secondary party behind Ziva's suffering. But right now, Ziva was his main priority. '' DiNozzo, finish up here.''

Fornell, Tony, Eli and McGee watched as Gibbs crossed the parking lots with an unconscious Ziva in his arms.

'' She's gonna be okay, isn't she?'' asked McGee.

Tony shrugged. '' I don't know, she's not in good shape.'' he commented, as Eli remained silent.


	12. Makeups and Fallouts

A/N: Sorry for the delay, apparently essays are a big thing at Uni... who knew?

Chapter Twelve - Makeups and Fallouts

The first thing Ziva became aware of when she woke was the smell of the room she was in. It wasn't the same hot, sticky, sweaty smell her nose had grown accustomed to in the past few weeks. It was a clean smell and the fact that there was a gentle aroma of sawdust and coffee Ziva immediately relaxed. She hadn't dreamed up Gibbs rescuing her from Somalia #2, he had actually done it. Her eyes creased open and the second thing Ziva became aware of was how bright the room was. Her eyes quickly found the curtained window, there was a ray of sunlight creeping through the crack and along the floor, it wasn't far from Ziva and where she lay, so she knew that it was quite early. The third thing Ziva was aware of was a presense in the room. She tried to move but her small frame was wracked with pain.

'' Do not move, you will reopen your wounds.'' sounded a soft melodic voice.

Ziva blinked. '' Aba?''

'' Ziva, do not move.'' repeated Eli, before walking into the room and sitting on the side of the bed that Ziva was facing. '' You are on your front for a reason.''

'' My back.''

'' Yes.''

Ziva remained how she was before turning her head to face away from Eli. She felt too ashamed to even look her father in the eye. Weakness was not a David family trait.

Eli watched Ziva through glassed, concerned eyes. He sighed heavily, his authoritive body deflating. He reached up, took off his glasses and folded them before placing them in his pocket. He reached his hand out and let it hover above Ziva's head before hesitating. Eli let his hand rest gently on Ziva's head.

'' Ziva, I am very proud of you.'' he said, his voice gentle. '' I am proud for how you have brought many men to the justice they deserve. What they did is... disgraceful. And while they should have been brought to justice, it should not have been you to do it in the way you did.''

'' NCIS, the CIA nad FBI needed proof, insider information. I did what I was trained to do.''

'' I trained you to be the sharp end of the spear, Zivaleh. I trained you to get the job done. I never trained you to punish yourself.'' said Eli, he smirked when Ziva's reaction told him that he was right.

'' I do not know what you are talking about-''

'' You never were a good liar, Ziva.'' sighed Eli, a smile on his face, not that Ziva could see. '' Why are you punishing yourself, my daughter?''

'' I have sinned. I have killed, tortured and hurt many people, I deserve this.'' said Ziva, her voice small and muffled.

Eli bent his head down. '' Ziva, aside from your sister Tali-'' Eli watched as Ziva flinched at her baby sister's name, he knew she hated it when he used Tali in a point when they spoke, ''I have only ever seen one other Mossad operative with compassion. You and Tali are very alike.''

'' Liar.'' breathed Ziva, '' Tali and I are nothing alike. She would cry over the smallest of things. I have killed without batting an eyelid or regard for those closest to my victim. How is that compassion? It is weakness.''

'' You are calling Tali weak?'' asked Eli.

'' No! She was the best of us, _is _the best of us.'' retorted Ziva.

'' Tali was very expressive, yes, but you, you keep things under lock and key - because of me and my hand - but you are still a very compassionate person. I know there have been times where you have cried over the smallest of things, I may not have seen but I do know. You hid it well, Ziva.'' said Eli, watching his daughter take in his words. '' Ziva, if you are not compassionate, why do you feel so deeply?''

Ziva hesitated. '' I-'' she stopped and just lay there, silence enveloping the pair of them.

Eli stroked Ziva's hair. '' Ziva, you need to stop this, whatever it is. If anyone should be punished for sinning, it should be me. I am the one who trained you to be the best of the best, I am the one who pushed you further and further still. I am the one who ordered you to end lives and I am the one who ignored the look of disgust in your eyes when I handed you mission files-''

'' You did not order me to kill Tali's killers.'' whispered Ziva. '' What is that?''

'' Compassion, Ziva.'' said Eli, simply. '' You felt pain for the loss of your sister, for the loss of innocence. You are a compassionate person, you just show it differently to Tali and others.''

Ziva deflated and she turned her head to look at her father. '' I do not want to be weak. It is against everything-''

'' Ziva, you are not in Mossad. Yes, you were the best, and you always will be, but compassion is not a weakness. It is a strength that gives us a reason to fight to see another day. You are a lot stronger than I thought, Zivaleh.'' said Eli, his voice only just above a whisper. '' I am sorry I am the one who pushed you to this form of repent. I am to blame for this, not you.''

Ziva shook her head. '' I could have turned down the assignments at any time. I could have told you 'no'.''

Eli smirked, that was his daughter, always trying to find fault in herself when it was so obvious it wasn't her. '' You know that is not true.''

Ziva exhaled and a small smile appeared on her face. At least where she and her father were concerned, she was at peace. He had stepped up and accepted what he had done to make her behave in the way she had, but she was not completely at peace. She still needed to talk to Gibbs, she could only hope he would listen and understand what she had to say.

'' How did you know?'' asked Ziva. '' How did you know what I was doing?''

'' I am many things, Ziva, and your father is one of them. There are just somethings that a parent knows about their child. I cannot explain.''

Ziva looked back up at Eli and was met with a look she never thought she would see in her lifetime; a warm expression with a proud smirk. She smiled and reached her hand out to meet her father's.

'' How is the pain?'' asked Eli, smirking when he received an 'are-you-kidding-me' look from Ziva.

'' What was that you told me about stupid questions?'' asked Ziva, beaming when she heard Eli's throaty chuckle. When the laughter died down, her face grew serious and Eli steeled himself for the question he knew was coming.

'' Who called you?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' It was totally unethical.'' said Gibbs, his whole body shaking for the anger coursing through his veins. '' Nobody, regardless of background, should have to go through that.''

He was stood in Vance's office, standing his ground and fighting on Ziva's behalf. In Vance's office, also stood Fornell, Kort and Vance. Vance was mostly keeping quiet, his eagle like eyes sweeping between the three men arguing. Kort stood like a defiant schoolboy, convinced his agency were in the right and Fornell stood beside Gibbs, his argument identical to the marine's.

'' As I pointed out to you and your superiors, Gibbs, your girl David had the qualifications to get the job done. We weren't going to ask some rookie FBI agent.''

'' You should have kept in your own agency. You took advantage.''

'' Wouldn't you?'' asked Kort, tilting his head. '' If it were a dozen marines instead of one?''

'' No, we would have stormed the building and asked questions later.'' said Gibbs, a nod from Vance telling him that he was right.

Kort smirked. '' We used what sources were available, and at the time, David was.''

'' Bullshit!'' said Fornell, making the other three look at him. '' You've been handling that jackass for how long? You could have trained a CIA agent up in that time and sent her in, you know, kept it in the agency?''

'' Makes you think, doesn't it.'' said Vance, '' how long was David on the CIA's cards?''

'' Director, I'm offended.'' said Kort, placing a hand on his chest. '' You make it sound like we targeted the girl.''

'' Well, that's 'cause you did. You knew damn well Ziva would have helped you out if you asked.'' snapped Gibbs.

'' Look, our superiors are always banging on about inter-agency cooperation. Three agencies got involved because all of our jurisdictions were flagged-''

'' They wouldn't have been if you were doing your job properly.'' said Gibbs, his icy eyes burning holes into Kort.

'' She knew what she was getting into, she was told the risks, who the perp was-''

'' Yeah, you also told her that she would be pulled out when it was clear she needed to be! I didn't see you stepping in to pull her out.'' argued Gibbs.

'' Makes you wonder if they would've done if Director David didn't decide to visit the States.'' commented Fornell, earning a smirk from Vance and Gibbs.

'' Well, I don't think anyone foresaw you running to Eli David to fight your battle.'' said Kort, a smug look on his face.

'' Eli came to the States to see Ziva, what the hell were we supposed to say? 'Oh, sorry, your only living child is currently being beaten in a sex ring, come back another time'?'' asked Fornell.

'' Eli David has connections, probably in your own agency. He would've found out.'' said Vance, getting up from his chair. '' I've heard enough. I'm sure Kort was only doing what his superiors told him to-''

Kort shot a smug look at Gibbs and Fornell.

'' However, I don't like it when my agents are targeted, regardless of their working background. I think it's clear that the CIA didn't handle this as well as they could have given their lack of acknowledgement for the aftermath. I also think it's very clear that, right now, you're not very welcome at NCIS, so I suggest you leave as quickly as you can.''

'' Is that a threat, Director?'' asked Kort.

'' No, it's a suggestion you should pay heed to.''

'' Another time, gents.'' said Kort, leaving the office.

Once the door was closed, Gibbs turned to Vance, but was silenced by the Director's hand. '' At least give the man a headstart, Gibbs.''

At that, Gibbs smirked and left the office, prompting Fornell to regard Vance with a bemused expression. '' Should you have done that?''

'' Done what?'' asked Vance, sitting back down and clicking his mouse.

Fornell chuckled and excused himself from the office, there was no way in hell he was going to miss what Gibbs was about to do. Vance watched Fornell leave and as soon as his door clicked shut, he decided he couldn't miss it either.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Hey, Kort!'' called Gibbs, jogging down the steps.

Kort stopped at the entrance to the Bullpen and turned on his heel to watch Gibbs descending the stairs. '' I hope you've chased after me to apologise.''

'' Got one better.'' said Gibbs, walking over to Kort.

By now, everyone on the floor was watching the two men interact, along with Fornell and Vance who were resting on the banister on the upper floor. Tony, McGee and Abby were in the Bullpen and were silently willing Gibbs to throw a punch in Kort's direction.

They weren't disappointed.

Kort fell to the floor, his head bouncing off of the floor with a hard crack. A hand came up to cover his bleeding nose. He got up and shook himself off and glared at Gibbs, but backed down once he realised that Gibbs was only just restraining himself, only just.

'' Now get out.'' snarled Gibbs, his harsh feelings towards Kort evident in every short syllable. Kort turned on his heel once more and walked towards the elevator, his hand covering his bleeding nose and split lip.

'' Nice one, Boss!'' exclaimed Tony, as Gibbs walked over to his desk. Tony was not the only person happy to witness Gibbs' actions. There were many impressed nods being thrown around the room.

Abby walked up to Gibbs' desk. '' How's Ziva? She okay?''

'' As far as I know.'' he said, rubbing her shoulder affectionately before leaving the Bullpen. He was happy; he had his two pounds of flesh, but now he had more important matters to attend, those matters being Ziva and what the hell he was going to do to fix her mindset.


	13. Bridges

A/N: Italics are Hebrew :) One update coming up!

Oh, ps, has CdP signed her contract yet? 'Cause I'm smelling a potential death at the end of the season if she doesn't :/ LOL, have you noticed that? S6 and S8 finales were the times CdP had to sign and those seasons were seasons that Ziva could've died? Oosh, I should be an investigator XD but seriously... :/ don't think I could take another death this season... :(

As ever, mistakes are mine...

Chapter Thirteen - Bridges

Gibbs jogged up his front garden path, his keys jangling in his pocket. He pulled them out and unlocked the door, normally he wouldn't but precautions must. He tapped the door closed with his foot and deposited his keys in the bowl on a stand by the front door. He was about to go over to the kitchen but decided against it when he heard something move upstairs. Gibbs walked quietly up the stairs and he bit back a smile that would have provoked Eli into shooting him when he laid eyes on the sight before him. Ziva was asleep, on her front, but her head was resting on Eli's lap while Eli had his eyes on a book in one hand and his other hand was stroking Ziva's hair.

'' You are back.'' said Eli softly, his eyes never leaving the book in front of him.

'' Yeah,'' replied Gibbs, walking into the room, '' the meeting went well.''

'' I can see that.'' said Eli, looking at Gibbs over the top of his glasses, his eyes immediately dropped to Gibbs' bruising knuckles and he shot a smirk at him.

'' He only got what he deserved.''

'' Believe me, what you did to him is nothing compared to what would have been done to him had he been on Israeli soil.'' spoke Eli softly, his words harsh and bitter.

'' Did the best I could do, given what powers I had.''

'' You have done more than enough, Agent Gibbs.'' sighed Eli as he shifted, prompting Ziva to shift aswell. '' I have never seen her sleep so deeply.'' he commented, putting his book down as Gibbs sat on the edge of his bed.

'' She needs it.'' said Gibbs. '' She woken up yet?''

'' Yes, briefly, but I think that was more of a recon.'' said Eli, a chuckle. '' If she knew where she was, she would not have woken.''

'' She say anything?''

'' We spoke and I believe she is at peace, at least, where she and I are concerned. You? Well, she was not happy to learn that it was you that called me to America.'' said Eli, regarding Gibbs with a thoughtful look.

Gibbs snorted. '' 'Course she isn't.'' He got up and walked over to the door. '' Got tea downstairs, if you want it.''

'' I think I shall join you downstairs, Agent Gibbs. Sitting in the same position for too long does nothing good to my back.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The soft ticking of a clock made Ziva stir in her sleep. She stretched her arms out and immediately winced before scowling. She hated feeling delicate. Her eyes opened to see that the brightness of the room had dimmed since she last awoke. The morning light was no longer filtering through the crack of the curtain as the growing darkness of the forcoming night took its place. Ziva turned to look at the clock and her eyes widened, she had been asleep how long? She moved to get off of the bed and winced when the movement pulled at her healing wounds. She huffed, by the time she could get downstairs, it'd be pitch black. But that was if she got out of the bed first...

As Ziva was traveling a lot slower than what she was used to, her steps were silent. She shuffled her way along the landing before beginning the painful descent down the stairs.

'One step at a time, Ziva...' thought the Israeli, gritting her teeth. She slowly made her way down the stairs and let out a shuddery breath as her foot hit the floor. She walked to the living room and looked in, a smile on her face as she saw Eli losing his patience as he tried to explain the rules of backgammon to Gibbs.

'' Of all the things you Americans claim to know, you do not know a simple board game?''

'' Bored is a good word...'' muttered Gibbs.

Ziva chuckled, prompting the men to look at her with a sense of welcome relief.

'' Ziva.'' said Eli, as he stood. He crossed the floor and pressed a kiss to his daughter's hair. '' How are you feeling?''

'' Fine.''

'' If I had a penny for every time I heard that...'' said Gibbs, prompting Ziva to look at him, fire dancing in her eyes.

Eli rest a hand on Ziva's shoulder. '' _Be easy, Ziva, as much of a nuisance he is, he means well._'' he said softly, their mother language flowing off his tongue.

If Gibbs seemed bothered by Eli's sudden transition from English into Hebrew, he didn't show it. '' Don't you have a plane to catch, Eli?''

Ziva frowned and looked at Eli. '' _You are leaving?_''

Eli returned his daughter's gaze, sadness reflected from her mocha eyes to his ebony. '' _Yes, I will see you soon though. This, I promise.''_

Ziva nodded and allowed Eli to pull her into a hug. '' I will hold you to it.'' said Ziva, her voice small against Eli's chest.

Eli released Ziva and chuckled, before looking at Gibbs. '' Look after her, Agent Gibbs.'' he said, smirking as he knew Ziva rolled her eyes. He turned and exited the front door, a black car waiting for Eli as he walked down the garden path. Ziva stayed at the door, watching Eli climb into the car and drive off until Gibbs moved to stand behind her.

'' Come on, it's cold.'' he said softly, pushing the door closed. The door clicked shut, engulfing the pair of them in silence. They stood close to each other, watching the other and willing them to speak. Eventually Gibbs broke the silence once he saw Ziva's eyes open after a heavy lidded blink. '' You still tired?''

Ziva began to shake her head but changed the motion to a shrug of her shoulders. '' After all I slept today and yesterday I should not be, but, yes I am a little.''

'' No need to be embarassed, Ziv, you need the sleep.''

'' I am not embarassed.'' said Ziva, giving Gibbs a glare. She turned to go back up the stairs and she winced.

Gibbs moved forward and rest a gentle hand on her side. '' I can bring all you need downstairs, if you want.''

Ziva shook her head. '' It is better upstairs, yes?'' she stepped on the bottom of the staircase and looked at Gibbs. '' I understand you do not have many TV channels, but there is no need to watch me.''

'' Not watching you, just waiting.'' said Gibbs, his eyes following Ziva's stiff form as she moved up two stairs.

'' For what?'' asked Ziva, through gritted teeth.

'' For you to get upstairs. The docs at the hospital gave me a cream for your back-''

'' And what?'' snapped Ziva.

'' Well, I wasn't gonna let Eli do it, now, was I? If you like I can call Ducky or Ab-''

'' No, you are fine.'' interrupted Ziva, willing her tongue to remain in check. Starting a fight with Gibbs was not a very clever idea.

As they carried on walking, they stayed silent; Gibbs was sure he was one word away from Ziva's wrath and Ziva was sure she was one snapping away from saying something she regretted.

They made their way back to Gibbs' room and while Ziva flicked the lamp on, Gibbs closed the door, Ziva stood at the side of Gibbs' bed and looked at him. '' How are we to do this?''

'' I need to take off your shirt, Ziv.'' said Gibbs, watching Ziva carefully.

'' Okay.''

Gibbs moved forward slowly and gently pulled the oversized NIS shirt, that Ziva wore, over her head. His eyes fell to the various bruises and marks that tainted her golden skin. His hands skimmed her side, making the Israeli's eyes close. '' Hey...''

'' I am not ashamed of them.'' said Ziva, after opening her eyes to give Gibbs a determined stare.

Gibbs bit his tongue. He knew she was ashamed of them and the only reason he bit his tongue was because he wanted to stay with Ziva. He wanted to care for her and tell her everything that had been in his mind the past few weeks, he wanted to express how hurt he was at the fact that she had just told him the opposite of what he knew she was feeling. He knew that she had shut him out, but, he wasn't completely shut out, because if he was, she wouldn't let him tend to her wounds.

He picked up the cream and watched as Ziva carefully lowered herself onto his bed. He followed her once she was settled. He popped the cap open and squeezed a bit of the cream on his hands, before rubbing his hands along Ziva's bare back.

He watched as Ziva's hands scrunched up the sheets as his hands brushed over the more sensititve parts of her back. He sighed.

'' I know you're pissed at me.''

'' And why would I be pissed at you?'' asked Ziva, her voice muffled by the pillow under her head.

'' I called Eli.''

'' That might be why.'' said Ziva, pain lacing her voice.

Gibbs felt his heart in his throat as he registered the pain in her voice, he wasn't sure if it was because of Eli or what he was currently doing, either way, it was because of him.

'' I had to.'' said Gibbs. '' I had to call him.''

'' Did you? I was fi-''

'' No, don't even for one second try and play yourself off as fine. We had footage of you screaming at that bastard to stop. We heard you cry and plead. We had the evidence we needed to put a stop to the operation, but no, the CIA and SECNAV wanted to keep you in. Eli was the only person who'd they'd listen to. So, yeah, I called him and I'm sorry if that bothers you.'' said Gibbs, his hands stilling on Ziva's back.

Ziva felt a tear slide down her face and onto the pillow. '' Gibbs...''

'' I couldn't watch you like that anymore. It hurt too much to see you like that. I know how hard it is for you to even think about using the safe word and when you scream it out... just for them to ignore it? It had to stop. The hurt, the pain, the screams... they had to stop. I couldn't...'' Gibbs broke off, making Ziva's heart hurt.

'' Jethro-''

'' While you were in there, I went mad, Ziva. At first, I thought it was because you were mine. I thought it was because they were playing with my Ziva. But that's not why.''

Ziva closed her eyes, not sure that she wanted to hear anymore. She jumped when she felt Gibbs' lips by her ear. '' It's because I like you a lot more than our agreement. Ziver... I love you and I went mad because it took that mission to figure it out. Hated waking up without you, I hated not having you in my arms and I hated them for touching you the way they did.''

'' You love me?'' whispered Ziva, her eyes still closed.

'' Yeah, I do. A lot, actually...''

Ziva scoffed. '' Then why do I not believe you?'' She was answered by silence as Gibbs' weight shifted on the bed. Her heart began to sink further until she heard his reply.

'' Look at me.'' sounded Gibbs' voice.

Ziva opened her eyes and her eye met Gibbs' aqua ones as he lay on the pillow next to hers. He eyes were glassy, but sincere and her heart began to rise as she realised that Gibbs could be telling the truth.

'' When I say I love you, Ziva, I mean it. I love you and I'm pissed it took what happened to figure it out.''

They stayed silent, letting the words spoken sink in. Ziva outstretched a hand and wiped Gibbs' eyes before burying itself in his short, silver hair. '' I am sorry I let you live through that.'' she whispered.

Gibbs used his arms to carefully pull Ziva to him so that her head rest upon his chest. His hand mindlessly skimmed her bare back, innately aware of the sore parts. The only sound, once again, filling Gibbs' room was the soft ticking of the clock on the bedside table, lulling them into sleep. It wasn't until Gibbs' free hand came up to rest in Ziva's curls that the Israeli spoke.

'' Who suffered you?''

Gibbs' followed her eyeline to the bruises on his knuckles. '' Ah, Kort... well, Kort's nose to be accurate.''

Ziva's tired snort made Gibbs beam. He soon realised that Ziva hadn't replied to his declaration of love and that saddened him, but he knew that Ziva wasn't too long behind. She just needed to get over the barrier that had created this mess in the first place. And he'd be there to help her.


	14. Misunderstanding

A/N: PLEASE tell me CdP has signed her contract! :/

Mistakes are mine ^_^

Chapter Fourteen - Misunderstanding

It had been a whole seven days since Eli had left for Israel. It had been six days since Ziva had left Gibbs' with a shadowed look in her eyes. And that Monday morning marked the fifth day since Ziva deemed herself fit enough for work, Vance allowing her as there was nothing _medically _wrong with her and everyone knew that whether or not her mental stability was impaired, Ziva would pass any psych evaluation thrown at her with flying colours. Gibbs understood Eli's departure. He also understood Ziva leaving his home in favour of her own, after all, the woman had just been through hell and to be honest, they both needed space. But what Gibbs couldn't understand was how Ziva managed to leave his house with a guarded, vulnerable, hating, angry look and turn up at work not twelve hours later with a smile and a bounce in her step.

His first thought was 'well, she's probably seen worse in Mossad, she's fine', then he remembered who she was and what she was. She wasn't just the asset that everybody, including him, saw her as, she was Ziva. That's when the second thought hit him; 'she shouldn't be here'. Gibbs was genuinely jealous of her compartmentalising skills, he was good but Ziva had it perfected to an art. But even still, he knew her well enough, intimately enough to know that she was hurting and that smile on her face was just a mask to ward off any sympathetic sighs or looks. Unlike everyone else, he could see that the dam holding back Ziva's emotion was straining. It would all come flooding out and he hoped for her sake, it was sooner rather than later.

Gibbs looked up as Abby rushed into the Bullpen to sit herself on the edge of Tony's desk, her jade eyes on Ziva's working form. '' Hey Ziva.'' said Abby.

Ziva looked up, a smile replacing the look of concentration on her face. '' Shalom Abby, nothing to do in the Lab?''

'' No, nobody's brought me any evidence.'' she said quietly.

'' Well, we are not the only NCIS team, Abby, I am sure someone will bring you something soon.'' said Ziva, before turning back to her screen. The team watched as Ziva stood abruptly, her phone to her ear, she left without a backwards glance, muttering Spanish as she disappeared into the elevator.

Abby stood and looked at Gibbs. '' She's not right, Gibbs.'' she stressed. '' Something is clearly wrong, she can't just be like that after what happened. It's kinda-''

'' Weird.'' put in Tony.

'' Odd?'' suggested McGee.

'' No, I'm weird and odd, Ziva's just being hinky.'' said Abby moving forward to lean on Gibbs' desk. '' You need to do something, Gibbs. You need to talk to her, set up an intervention.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs froze as he heard footsteps on the floor above him. The tranquility of the basement, the hypnotic rhythm of sanding disturbed as the door to his safe haven creaked open. He immediately relaxed as he recognised the footsteps, but then he tensed up again, it would appear his intervention came to him rather than him doing it at his own pace. Typical Ziva.

He looked through the gaps of his boat to see Ziva descend the stairs, her long hair bouncing with every step she took. She looked up at him, a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

'' Ziva.'' greeted Gibbs, his tone careful.

'' Shalom Gibbs.'' came the reply. '' Are you alright?'' she asked, tilting her head as her expert ears picked up the tone being used.

'' I'm fine.''

Ziva snorted. '' That is my line, Gibbs.''

'' It's my answer all the same.''

Ziva nodded and began to walk towards Gibbs, her delicate fingertips trailing along the boat. Gibbs got a sinking feeling in his gut. Her whole body language changed as she walked towards him, it was still guarded, but her hips tilted towards him, her lips seemed redder and her eyes were burning into his. Clearly, Ziva wanted something, but Gibbs wasn't sure he could give it, at least, not yet.

'' I have been thinking, Jethro.'' said Ziva, the use of his first name creating an intimate setting, as that was the only time she used his first name. '' We still have a bit to explore, I mean, we still have not gone the whole way.''

'' Ziv-''

Ziva cut him off by pressing a kiss to his throat and wrapping her arms around his waist. She rest her head on his chest. '' I am yet to feel you inside me, Gibbs. What we've done, it's not enough anymore.''

'' Ziva.'' warned Gibbs, wincing as Ziva let him go to look at him, a fire burning in her eyes. Gibbs winced again when he saw that the fire wasn't at its usual ferocity.

'' Do you not want me, Gibbs?'' she asked, tilting her head. '' Do I appall you that much?''

Gibbs shook his head. '' Never said that. And I never said I didn't want you.''

'' Then why are you pushing me away?'' questioned Ziva, hurt creeping into her voice.

'' I'm not, not completely. I don't think that us going back to how we were is a good idea. The team are still hurting, you're still hurting-''

'' This has nothing to do with the team! I don't care what Abby has put you up to, it has nothing to do with her and incase you haven't noticed, I'm fine.'' snapped Ziva, the fire livening up in her eyes.

'' I'm still hurting, Ziv. You're not ready, not after that.'' said Gibbs softly.

'' That is not up for you to decide.'' said Ziva coolly. '' That is my decision.''

Gibbs shook his head. '' A good Dom has to be able to read their partners like a book. Ziv, you're not ready. I'd rather hurt you now by saying no, then getting into the bedroom and hurting you more.''

Ziva shook her head, her curls bouncing ferociously. '' You are wrong, Gibbs.''

'' No.'' said Gibbs, '' I just care about you.''

Ziva scoffed and turned on her heel. '' If you cared about me, you would do this for me.'' she said harshly walking up the stairs. She stopped halfway up. '' In fact, if you loved me as you said you did, you would. Perhaps you do not love me as much as you said you did.'' said Ziva, angrily brushing away the tears that threatened to fall. She stomped up the rest of the stairs and slammed Gibbs' front door behind her in effort to show the world how angry she was.

Gibbs listened to her go, unable to do anything else as her words stunned him. For once in his life, Gibbs had no idea what to do. Part of him wanted to go after her and show her how much he loved her but the other part wanted to stay away and let her cool off. Who knew how much her brain was twisting things against her? And now, he was no closer to helping her than what he was at the beginning of the day. If anything, he was two steps back. Nice intervention, Gibbs(!) He picked up his sander and threw it, unable to stay in the basement any longer as it echoed with Ziva's bitter words.

_Perhaps you do not love me as much as you said you did._

He held his head in his hands. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The atmosphere in the Bullpen the following day was colder than the dark side of the moon. Tony and McGee exchanged looks as Ziva stormed in, a face like thunder, shooting daggers at anyone who looked at her.

'' Heya Sweetcheeks. What happened to the sunny Ziva?''

'' She was not wanted.'' came the growl from the corner closest to the elevator. In their confusion, Tony and McGee missed the barely there wince from Gibbs.

'' Well, I want her. I like her mo-'' began Tony, cringing when Ziva cut him off.

'' Really? I was under the impression that it was wrong for me to try and be normal?'' she snarled. '' You, McGee and Abby talk a lot louder than you think you do.''

Tony and McGee looked at each other, guilty faces on the pair of them, but that seemed to infuriate Ziva further. She growled and stood up, grabbing her badge and weapon. '' Do not ask normality from me if you are not prepared to deal with it.''

'' Officer David.'' boomed Vance's voice as he stood on the square halfway down the staircase. Ziva threw him a look over her shoulder and carried on her way, ignoring the shocked looks from her colleagues as she disregarded Vance. After she disappeared into the elevator, she let out a breath

'' What the hell is wrong with me?'' she asked to herself as she flicked the switch. The elevator plunged into darkness and she slid down the side of the elevator until she was sitting. She hated this. She hated overreacting to the smallest things. And at the minute, she hated herself. Snapping at her colleagues, ignoring Vance's authority, twisting Gibbs' words until he was speechless - that wasn't her. But right now, she couldn't help it. She was an emotional wreck and the severity of the crash was just beginning to hit her. She needed to talk to someone before she exploded and she needed to do it quick.

She got up and turned the elevator back on, not minding where she was headed. It wasn't until the doors slid open after the ding that she wished she had.

'' Ziva, my dear, a word.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' What the hell was that?'' ranted Vance, pacing behind his desk as Gibbs stood in one place, his aqua eyes following the man in front of him. '' Out of all of the people on your team, I always had David down as the most respectful-''

'' She is respectful. If she didn't respect you, she would have ignored you completely.'' said Gibbs, lowly.

Vance stopped and looked at the silver Marine in front of him. '' DiNozzo, I can handle. McGee, I can handle. I have a comprehension of what you're about, but her? What is happening?''

'' Everything is catching up to her.'' said Gibbs simply. '' She keeps it in until her mind twists it and makes her explode.''

Vance let out a heavy sigh and sat down in his chair. '' I hope for her sake, she lets it out.''

Gibbs tilted his head and turned to leave as he picked up the dismissal. '' You and I both, Leon.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva stood, her body language defensive and angry, her eyes burning with fire. She waited patiently as Ducky dismissed Palmer, telling him to visit Abby or the MCRT. She watched him as he moved slowly, filling up two ceramic teacups with tea. A habit and pleasure that the two induldged in every now and again, a habit that had become increasingly rare.

'' Have a seat, Ziva.'' said Ducky, pointing at a stool and pushing the teacup in that area.

Ziva remained where she stood and ignored the teacup. '' I will stand, thank you.''

Ducky nodded. '' Now, my dear, what seems to be the problem.'' asked the the Scotsman, Ziva's predicted reaction making him smile when it became a reality.

'' Are you being serious?'' scoffed Ziva. '' Ducky, I have work to do.''

'' We all do, Ziva, but we find it increasingly difficult to do so, especially when you decide to throw your weight around. We cannot predict it nor can we keep up. I suggest you sit down because we are not leaving Autopsy until we have this sorted.''

Ziva's mouth opened slightly in shock, she raised an eyebrow and immediately complied with Ducky's earlier request when she had recovered.

'' Have some tea.''

Ziva reached forward and pulled the ceramic cup towards her. '' Thank you.'' she muttered, feeling like she was back in the headmaster's office for doing something bad.

'' Now, before we move forward through the tresses of your mind, my dear Israeli, you must know that I know all about your relationship with Gibbs.''

'' Excuse me?'' asked Ziva, her voice dangerously low.

'' Therefore, I know about how hard this mission of yours was on him-''

'' This is not about him.'' snapped Ziva. '' And he had no right to come running to you about me.''

Ducky tilted his head. '' And why not?''

'' Because it has nothing to do with you.'' said Ziva factually. '' And if Gibbs is going to be like this, then I want nothing to do with him outside of work.''

Ducky chuckled. '' We both know that's not true, Ziva. You want him close but you can only bring yourself to keep him at arm's length.''

'' You don't know what I want.'' huffed Ziva.

'' It seems that you don't, either.'' said Ducky, sipping his tea as Ziva got up after apparently hearing enough. His next words stopped her in her tracks. '' I can, however, tell you what Jethro wants, if you let me, that is.''

Ziva kept her back to Ducky, although, her interest had peaked. '' Can you?''

'' Jethro as we know is a very strange creature when it comes to feelings, much like yourself, yes, he has married several times in the past but none of those marriages survived. I've known Jethro a long time and I can tell you, in all of those years, I've never seen him so deep in his feelings. He loves you Ziva and I can tell you harbour the same feelings. You need to let him in, tell him of the demons that cloud and twist your mind.'' said Ducky, with a sense of desperation.

'' He is the one pushing me away, Ducky.'' said Ziva, the anger in her voice gone. Her back was still to Ducky, but the Scot could tell his words had hit home.

'' It is not Jethro doing the pushing, Ziva. He said no to you yesterday because that would do more damage in the long run, and you know it.'' Ducky got off of his chair and moved to stand next to Ziva.

'' I said some horrible things, Ducky.'' said Ziva, her eyes forward, regret creeping into her voice, along with guilt and vulnerability.

Ducky rest a hand on her shoulder. '' We push hardest against those that love us as we know they won't leave.'' he said softly. '' Go talk to Gibbs, openly and honestly. He will understand, Ziva. Trust me.''

Ziva looked at the ME, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. '' Thank you Ducky.'' she said softly before leaving Autopsy, her anger staying behind as the doors swooshed behind her.

Ducky watched her leave before turning back to his unfinished tea. '' It's up to you now, Jethro.''


	15. Heart to Heart

A/N: Thanks for the kick, mmkbrook! :)

We see Ziva finally confess everything to Gibbs, about time girl! And YAY! De Pablo's in for S11! :D WOOP!

This is the last chapter of Fifty Shades, I hope you've enjoyed it :)

Mistakes are mine, enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen - Heart to Heart

Ziva sat still, completely motionless, her hands still firmly clutching the steering wheel. Her eyes were forward, watching the empty road in front of her from the dryness and comfort of her car, a far cry from the horrendous weather outside.

Ziva left Ducky after his talk and went straight to her car. She had just managed to leave the parking lot when the heavens had opened, splashing what felt like the equivalent amount of tears she wanted to cry onto her windscreen. She had blindly driven, knowing her instincts would take her to wherever she needed to go and surprise, surprise, she had ended up outside Gibbs'. And that was where she had been sat for the past hour and a half. Motionless as she tried to figure what she wanted to say. Everything her mind conjured up to speak to Gibbs, she instantly disregarded. Nothing seemed fitting for such a discussion. No apology felt good enough for the man's broken heart.

An hour into her 'waiting time', she had realised she was securing barriers incase the worst appeared. She stopped herself and reminded herself that she needed to be completely open to Gibbs, to be honest and raw - after all, it was the least the man deserved after everything he had gone through because of her.

So, when she felt the last of her barriers disappear, she let go of her steering wheel and opened her door to leave the warmth and dry of her car. She closed it quietly and made her way down the road and through Gibbs' front garden, ignoring the rain that battered her small frame. Ziva made it to the porch and gently opened the door, a welcoming blast of coffee and sawdust inviting her in. She stood on the welcome mat and steadied herself.

'' Honesty.'' whispered Ziva, reminding herself of what she needed to do. She walked along the hallway towards the basement, tiny droplets of rain falling from her and hitting the wooden floor with a soft splash.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs had got home after a hard day's work at the Naval Yard with the intention of drinking his bottle of bourbon and turning in early. It had been a hard day, not because of the flow of cases as there were none assigned to the MCRT, but because of Ziva. Gibbs didn't show it but he was emotionally exhausted, Ziva was tiring him out, not that he could complain - he knew he was receiving the tip of the iceberg of emotion.

He had settled himself on his sofa, begun to drink his bourbon and was just finishing his fifth finger when his cell rang. He sighed and had answered it to hear from Ducky, telling him that he had spoken to Ziva and that she had listened to him.

A breakthrough.

So, after thanking Ducky and putting his bourbon away, he had waited. After all, he and Ziva were very alike, and it was very likely that Ziva wound want to sort this out as soon as possible with Ducky's advice fresh in her ears. Despite the lashings of rain, his ears picked up the sound of a car driving down his road and the engine shutting off. Ziva was here. He waited for half an hour before moving from his sofa to the basement, he knew she'd prefer it there, whenever she decided to come in.

He had picked up his sander and had heard his front door creak open not an hour later. He steeled himself and looked up to see Ziva standing at the top of his stairs, her long hair damp and dripping water on the floor. She descended the stairs slowly, the look of concentration on her face confusing Gibbs. After she reached the basement floor and looked at him, his confusion disappeared. Her concentration was her keeping her guard down and it was then that Gibbs realised that everything would be fixed, one way or another.

He watched her, or more accurately, the raindrops sliding down her golden skin into her wet clothing.

'' D'you want a towel, Ziver?'' he asked softly. His voice only just above the rain pouring outside.

Ziva shook her head and deposited herself on the bottom stair, watching him through the beams of the banister. '' I spoke to Ducky earlier.'' she said, her voice quiet and defeated.

'' He told me.'' said Gibbs, moving to sand a section of his half finished boat. He figured that Ziva might relax more if he was being 'normal'.

The basement went silent for a while, only the sound of the rain and Gibbs sanding keeping the two company. Gibbs stopped and looked at Ziva, unsure if she had spoken. When she repeated herself, he dropped everything and crouched in front of her.

'' What are you sorry for?''

Ziva looked around at everything but the man in front of her. '' Everything.'' she whispered, the beginnings of tears in her eyes. She looked at him and shrugged. '' Everything. It is all my fault. I started this.''

Gibbs reached a hand forward with the intention of cupping a cheek to wipe the build up of tears from her eyes. '' Hey-''

'' Don't.'' said Ziva, moving her face from his reach. '' Not until I am finished.''

Gibbs withdrew his hand and remained crouched in front of the woman he had fallen for. '' Okay.''

'' You remember I went to Israel to see Eli?'' She waited for a sign of confirmation before continuing. '' Well, I visited Tali's grave while I was there and it got me thinking.''

'' About what?'' asked Gibbs softly, his eyes searching hers. He was stunned at how open they were, how much her guard was down floored him.

'' Everything, Mossad, my destiny. I just...'' she stopped and closed her eyes before releasing a sigh and opening her eyes. '' After Tali died, I joined Mossad officially. I had trained my whole life for Mossad but losing Tali, it took away the choice and it just was. Seeing Tali's grave made me think of my destiny in Mossad, what I had done in the name of Mossad. I spent a day in my hotel room remembering the screams of thoses I tortured, the amount of blood I spilt and the lives I had ended and I felt... guilty. I am proud to serve my nation, my country, always, but since coming to America...''

'' I have never felt guilt like that before. It is apparently true that America has softened me but I never realised how much. I needed to redeem myself, Gibbs and there is nothing in the world that could redeem me enough, so I took what I could get.''

'' Vance.'' murmured Gibbs, remembering the Director appearing in his basement with Ziva's new mission.

'' Yes, admittedly the CIA should not have appraoched NCIS, regardless of who had fallen victim, but I wanted to help and I was getting what I deserved. Pain replaced guilt and the more I felt pain, the less guilty I was.'' said Ziva, her eyes on Gibbs', refusing them the right to cry.

'' So, you took that mission to redeem what you had done in Mossad?'' Gibbs surmised. '' You were punishing yourself?''

'' Yes.'' confirmed Ziva, a single nod given to emphasise. '' Eli would not punish me as I was doing what he wanted. You were not-'' She paused trying to find the right word.

'' Enough.'' offered Gibbs, saddened when she nodded. '' Why d'you pick me?''

Ziva exhaled a shaky breath and she started to pick at her nails. '' Truthfully?''

'' That'd be good.'' encouraged Gibbs.

'' Authority.'' said Ziva, looking up to stare into Gibbs' sapphire eyes. '' I picked you because I needed the authority. And because I-'' Ziva broke off and lowered her head, unable to hold his gaze any longer.

'' Ziv?''

'' I picked you because I love you, Jethro.'' said Ziva quietly, almost embarrassed at her confession. '' I have always been drawn to you and I did not realise how much or why. The book was the catalyst to everything, after I read it, I could not get you out of my head, as you well know.''

Gibbs' eyes followed her form as his heart and brain tried to catch up to what she had just said. His heart was trying to settle into a better rhythm as he was sure a few beats were skipped at her confession. His brain was still stunned and trying to register the words Ziva had spoken. For a change, his heart and brain were working in harmony. '' You love me? I thought it was one sided-''

'' Well, it is not. I heard you when you said it to me the first time and I regret throwing it in your face.'' said Ziva sadly.

Gibbs stood up, his knees popping as he did so. '' Ziva, why didn't you say anything?''

'' I do not deserve your love, Gibbs.'' shrugged the Israeli, looking back down at the floor. Her hair had dried a little and her wild curls hid her face. '' I took our arrangement as the closest way I would allow myself to be yours. I deserve pain, Gibbs, and not being near you hurts.''

Gibbs froze, her confessions chilling him to the core. And for once, he disregarded Ziva's personal space and pulled her up into a hug that rivaled Abby's. He held her tight, noting that she was stiff and unresponsive. He let her go, but kept his hands on hers, holding her at arm's length.

'' Gibbs-''

'' Let me tell you something, Ziva David.'' said Gibbs, the use of her full name, drawing her attention. '' You are one of the most amazing people I know. You always have out others before yourself, always. And this time is no different. You're kind, caring and you will always do what you can for others to help them, because you know what it's like to not have that help. If you were the scum of the Earth, undeserving of love, you wouldn't have it. If you were the monster you painted yourself to be, I wouldn't love you. A monster wouldn't be looking for redemption, Ziva.''

'' But-''

'' Ziver, I didn't want to continue the night before last because you've punished yourself enough. You've redeemed yourself enough. Think about the lives you have saved. Think about the lives you've touched.'' said Gibbs. '' You don't need it anymore, Ziva. Yeah, it's fun, in small doses, but if I'm being honest, the main thing I was looking forward to with the deal you struck was the fact that I could hold you.''

Ziva blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek. Gibbs watched her face and felt his heart melt when her bottom lip began to tremble.

'' I am sorry, Jethro.'' she managed to get out before the dam burst.

For the second time that night, Gibbs pulled Ziva to him and held her as she cried. His hand was buried in her hair and his other hand held her tight to him. He pressed a tender kiss to her hair. '' There's nothing to forgive, Ziv. Absolutely nothing.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding! XD One more chap to go ;) muhahaaaaa, had you going for a sec, didn't I? XD Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
